


A new HAPPY Creepypasta life

by kaykaye10



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: At some point Laughing Jack develops OCD, Blood and Gore, Graphic Description, Harry adopts the Creepypasta kids one child at a time, Harry is basically going to kill the RAKE at some point, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Possessive Slender, Protective Harry, Ticci Toby and Splender basically have ADHD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykaye10/pseuds/kaykaye10
Summary: After the abuse he suffered at the hands of those that were supposed to love and care for him, he just wants to die.So he walks into the Veil.However he is given the chance at a new life were he can be himself. He finds love and builds a family that he would do anything for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! Welcome to my Creepypasta and Harry Potter crossover. If your reading this story then you acknowledge that you will most likely read bloody and horrifying (if I can get it there) violence.  
> I don't want any bitching about the gore and/or implied Rape. This is a CREEPYPASTA Crossover and as such, will be rather messed up an occasion.  
> To those of you that activity acknowledge this, carry on and enjoy! :D

I don’t know how long I stood there just watching the Veil. Its faint blue glow pulling me in, promising to take the pain away, for that’s all I felt anymore. All those I loved were gone, even little Teddy.

He died of Dragon Pox and thanks to that pink bitch, no hospital would treat him. I paid her back though, the way her blood flowed down her disgusting body as I tortured her. She’s still alive, but will never be the same, for she too feels the same pain I do and death would just give. her. peace. And she didn’t deserve that!

My steps echoed through the quiet room as I slowly walked towards the Veil. I heard them coming to stop me. Not ME but their precious Boy-Who-Lived. I wonder what they would think if they knew the real me, the murder, the torturer, the freak.

I didn’t turn around when they came in, yelling at me to stop, and begging me to come back. I didn’t turn around when they started firing spells at me. I could feel the familiar sadistic grin forming on my face and the need the kill, but I still didn’t turn around.

I heard Dumblefuck trying to tell me about the greater good, but I ignored him. I ran my fingers over the Veil and felt it trying to pull me in. I looked over my shoulder and felt giddy at the look of pure shock on their faces. I knew that I had change and I now loved the way I looked. My hair was now knee length and flowed in soft curls but still black as night. I now looked more feminine, that didn’t bother me as I liked to wear more feminine clothing then anything. But the most startling thing to change were my eyes; my pupils were slit like a cat’s and the normal emerald color was now a glowing Acid green.

I looked back at the Veil and closed my eyes before falling in. I expected it to feel like I was falling through the air, not falling on to a hard floor. I looked up when I heard someone chuckle and came face to face with a woman who looked no older than me.

Her hair was a soft grey and braided over her shoulder. She looked to be wearing a silk blue kimono that had a silver floral design all over it.

“Well, I never thought I would see the day that the great Harry Potter would enter my office. Wait, which one are you?” I watched as she got up and opened a grey file cabinet. She looked through it for a couple of minutes before giving a triumphant shout that soon turned into a sad grimace.

She motioned for me to take a seat as she read the blood red folder. I could see that she was in deep thought before she nodded and pulled out a black folder.

“All right, I can give you two options, but first let me introduce myself. I’m Scarlett but my formal title is The Judge, I’m also the guardian of worlds and I would like to offer you the chance at a new HAPPY life. You’re more than welcome to refuse and I will gladly send you to your family but please think about it before you decide. I have to go check some things and will be back in a couple of hours, I would like your answer by then.” And with that she left.

I sat there for I don’t know how long and just stared at me hands, lost in thought. She said that I had two options, die, or be given a new HAPPY life. A part of me wanted to die but a stronger part wanted this new life she offered.

I looked up when she came back in and didn’t even blink at the blood covering her once beautiful silk kimono. “I would like this ‘new life’ you offered.” I told her before she could even ask for my answer. She smiled and handed me the black folder.

“This world will be the best fit for you and your…… need. I will place you in Germany where a longtime friend of mine is, he’ll help you or he’ll be doing the paperwork he’s been neglecting.” She then stood, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out the door and down the hallway. We soon came to a dark oak door with an odd white symbol on the door, it was a circle with an X in the middle.  
“In this world, you’ll still have your magic but it will be slightly different, how I’m not sure. You’ll still hold the title of Master of Death but you won’t be the only immortal. Now, I’m going to give you a little gift but don’t open it until you find my friend.” She then handed me a beautiful dark oak box and pushed me out the door.

I could feel myself falling through the air but I soon landed gently on the ground. I looked around and found myself in the middle of a forest. I walked through the trees until I came across a tree with the same symbol as the door and followed them.

I soon found myself entering a clearing full of beautiful blue flowers. In the center of the field was a tall figure standing in the moon light. I walked towards them, shivers running up and down my spine as I got closer.

They turned to look at me and I had to fight the blush that tried to cover my face, how I found a man with no face handsome I don’t know, but he was. I could feel him looking at me and it made me fidget.

“I’m assuming you’re the friend Scarlett told me to find?”

I watched him tilt his head to the side just slightly before nodding. I smiled and held out my hand for him to take. “I’m Hadrian Potter but you can call me Hady.” This time the blush won.

He gently took my hand and I could feel the blush intensify. I shivered when I heard a deep voice in my head.

_“I am known as Slenderman but you may call me what you wish.”_

He then pulled my hand up to his ‘face’ and ‘kissed’ the back of it, I could feel my brain short circuiting. I felt his gaze move to the box in my other hand and if he could, I’m sure he would be raising his eyebrow in a silent question.

“Scarlett told me to open it once I fond you…..” I trailed off once I felt the box pulsing. 

I set it on the ground as it slowly grew and opened it once it stopped. Inside was a beautiful scythe; the handle was a beautiful black obsidian and the blade was a stunning crystal with veins of Acid going through it, making it glow a faint green.

I picked it up and felt the knowledge on how to use it enter my head. I got so dizzy that I would have fallen if it wasn’t for Slender.

_“Are you all right?”_

“Yes, it was just a lot to take in at once.”

I saw him nod and blushed when I realized where I was. When I became dizzy Slender caught me and pulled me to his chest. I felt a tingly feeling going up my spine and it made me shiver.

I blushed when his hand tightened around my waist and he then picked me up. I squeaked and locked my arms around his neck. I then hit him when he chuckled.

“So, where to now?”  
_“Were would you like to go?”_

“Everywhere!”


	2. Meet the family and learn the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that no one gets too confused. This takes place BEFORE Slender sets up his manor, so it's just Slender and Harry right now, but now worries the others will come along shortly!   
> I also rewrote this chapter because I didn't like how I wrote it the first time. It felt like it belonged to a different story and I didn't like that. So, now we have this!

The years passed by with Hadrian and Slender flirting but never crossing the line. Though, Hadrian wished that they would. The final push was when Slender took Hadrian to meet the full Slender family.

 

Hadrian looked at the gorgeous mansion in front of him and sighed at how peaceful it seemed. He was nervous about meeting Slender’ family and didn’t want to make a bad impression.

He was wearing his favorite black lace dress and had his hair pulled into a neat bun.

Slender had said that there was nothing to worry about, but Hadrian could feel this uneasiness in the back of his mind.

He followed Slender to the door and jumped when it suddenly opened and a black blur tackled Slender.

“Slendy, you’re home! I’ve missed you and it’s been boring here with just Tender and Trender, plus Offender has been away but he said he would be back tonight and I know that he’ll be happy to see you too and…….AAAAAHHHHH!” Suddenly the black blur was in front of him. “You’re so pretty and cute!! Trender will love you and Tender too! OH, but Offender will be here and he might try something and that just won’t do…..YOU CAN STAY WITH ME!!”

Hadrian finally got a good look at the hyperactive and talkative being in front of him and was surprised to see that they had a face and their skin was a normal tone. He was wearing a suit like Slender but the jacket had tails and was covered in polka dots. He was also wearing a red bow tie and a hat with a red ribbon.

_“Splender, I’m glad to see you too, but please calm down. Hadrian, this is my youngest brother Splenderman or just Splender.”_

Hadrian smiled at the bouncing man and squeaked when Splender picked him up and ran inside with Slender hot on their heels.  
Hadrian was placed on a soft couch and jumped when a tea cup was suddenly held out to him. He followed the arm up and found himself face to ‘face’ with another slender.

This one was dressed like a waiter and had this air of peace around him.

_“I’m sorry for Splender, he’s just very excited for Slender to be home as we haven’t seen him in a while. I’m Tenderman but please call me Tender; I’m the eldest.”_

Hadrian smiled at the man and took the tea cup before replying. “I’m Hadrian and he’s fine. He reminds me of my twin brothers.” Hadrian trailed off as he remembered how the twins were murdered trying to protect him.

 

Tender could feel the sudden change and wondered what had happened to upset the little one so. He laid his tray down and sat next to Hadrian before gently pulling him into a hug.

 

Hadrian smiled at the gentle air that surrounded him as Tender hugged him. He missed the brotherly love that the twins, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Neville, and Draco would give him. He hugged Tender back and just absorbed the comfort.

 

Slender watched his brother hug Hadrian and he felt annoyed.

 

Splender maybe oblivious to somethings, but with others he was very observant. He noticed the look on Slender’ ‘face’ and the looks Hadrian had been giving his brother as he watched them approach and a plan formed in his head.

Now he just needed to wait until tonight.

Hadrian gently pulled away and smiled in thanks at Tender. So far so good; two of the brothers liked him. He was pulled from his musings when Splender jumped up and ran from the room, only to come back with another slender that seemed to be protesting.

_“Splender, I have far better things to do then entertain you!”_

Hadrian observed the two and noticed that the new slender was wearing glasses. He reminded Hadrian of Percy when the red head wore his comfy clothes, which were basically a long sleeved white button up, black slacks, and a sweater vest.

He wasn’t surprised that the new slender got annoyed enough to unleash his tentacles, grab Splender, and toss him over the couch Hadrian was sitting on. He giggled when the dazed Splender gave him a silly smile and wave.

Hadrian turned when someone cleared their throat and found the new slender ‘looking’ at him. He fidgeted when he felt the slender’ gaze look him over and squeaked when he was suddenly picked up.

_“You’re very pretty, but I feel with a little work you could be gorgeous.”_

Hadrian blushed and suddenly felt VERY self-conscious. He knew that he wasn’t anything special, but no one has ever said it to his face.

He suddenly found himself in midair as the slender was punched in the face. Hadrian was quickly caught and placed in Slender’ arms.

“You bastard! Where do you get off on saying that Hadrian needs work?! He is gorgeous the way he is and I’ll kick your ass if you say other was again!”

Hadrian was shocked at the venoms look on Splender’ once happy face. 

 

Splender was PISSED!  
How dare his idiot older brother say such a mean thing to Hadrian!

 

Tender looked between Splender and Trender and sighed. He wasn’t going to intervene as Trender was very rude and had no right to say such a thing to their guest.

 

Slender was ‘glaring’ at his younger brother and plotting his demise, but first he had to comfort Hadrian. He’d deal with Trender after Splender had his fun.

 

It was three hours before anyone saw Splender or Trender again and no one asked way the older was shaking. He apologized to a wary Hadrian and kept his head down as they sat in the living room.

 

Hadrian smiled as Splender talked excitedly about some new tricks he could do and about the party he had planned for a friend’s birthday. “Hadrian, when is your birthday!?”

He stared at the bouncing slender and paused in thought. He did the math in his head and was shocked. “It’s tomorrow.” He said in awe.

 

Slender froze at this revelation. He had spent so long with Hadrian, yet he didn’t even know the beauty’s birthday.

 

Tender’ ‘eyes’ lit up and he quickly went through his mental list of recipes and selected a lovely dark chocolate cake.

 

Trender thought that this was a good way to show that he wasn’t a true bastard and thought that a specially made dress would be a good gift. He already had a design in mind that would look gorgeous on the lithe raven.

 

Splender had stars in his eyes and ran off shouting about a magnificent party.

 

Hadrian smiled after the excited slender and giggled as both Tender and Trender left with the excuses that they had things to do. _“Hadrian, why didn’t you tell me your birthday was tomorrow?”_

Hadrian heard the underlaying hurt in Slender’ voice and sighed. “In all honesty, I didn’t even think about it. I had forgotten about it as we don’t age and I never celebrated my birthday as a child.” 

 

Slender remembered the time Hadrian had talked about his life before he came here, after a very nasty nightmare. He had wanted to rip them apart and had almost demanded that Scarlett send him over there.

He stood up, leaving a confused Hadrian looking after him. He needed to think about the perfect gift for the little raven.

 

Hadrian sighed as he was left alone in the living room. He didn’t mind as it gave him time to enjoy the silence.

 

Slender walked through the forest, deep in thought. He didn’t even notice that it had gotten dark or that he was being stalked.   
He pondered on the thought of getting Hadrian a pet, but reconsidered when he realized that an animal would end up dying. He sighed as nothing else came to mind.

Why was it so hard?

Slender jumped when a twig snapped behind him and he quickly turned only to find a heavy body suddenly on top of him. He ‘grimaced’ when a warm and wet tongue licked his ‘face’.

He looked at the thing and his ‘eyes’ widened. He just found the perfect present!

 

Offender whistled as he walked into the mansion. He had had a good month and was happy to be home. He didn’t notice that creepy smile Splender was giving him, nor did he notice the lithe figure on the couch.

 

Splender smiled and got ready to unleash his plan as the final player was here. He had to make sure he was the first one up so that his plan started off on the right track.

 

Slender hid his present in the old shed behind the mansion and walked inside to find Hadrian. He ‘smiled’ when he saw the raven curled up on the couch like a cat. He gently picked him up, taking care not to wake the raven, and walked up stairs.  
Slender’ room was just as he had left it, except for the fact the Tender had come through and cleaned it free of dust and webs. He gently laid Hadrian down and watched the pendent that the raven had spelled to change his clothes glow.

Hadrian was now in a silk black nightgown with his hair everywhere. Slender ‘smiled’ down at him and changed into his own pajamas. Once he was changed he tucked Hadrian in on the left, closest to the window, and he got in on the right, closest to the door.

Slender watched Hadrian for a few minutes before holding the raven close and falling asleep.

 

Hadrian slowly woke up to the smell of tea and bacon. He untangled himself from Slender and wandered down stairs, summoning a black sheer robe as he did.

The kitchen was a decent size with everything being the right size for the slender family. Hadrian grumbled to himself about damn tall people, before pouring himself a cup of tea. He moaned at the taste, it was just perfect!

He looked over to the stove and expected to see Tender but found Splender. The hyperactive slender was wearing black pajamas with multicolored polka dots. Hadrian smiled when Splender looked over at him. “How did you brew such amazing tea?”

He heard Splender chuckle before sitting a plate of food in front of him. “I traveled through Britain many years ago and I got addicted to the tea.”

Hadrian was a little shocked at how calm Splender was in the morning. 

 

They talked for a few minutes until Tender came and shooed them from the kitchen. They moved to the living room and continued talking until someone whistled.

 

Offender wandered down stairs in nothing but his open robe. He was passing the living room when he heard soft giggling. He peeked in and saw a gorgeous little raven sitting on the couch and talking to Splender.

He leaned on the door frame and whistled.

 

Hadrian looked at the doorway and felt lightheaded as all the blood quickly rushed to his head. Standing in the doorway was a, basically, naked slender giving him a lecherous smirk.

“Offender, this is Hadrian. Hadrian, this is my older brother Sexual Offenderman but just call him Offender.” He heard Splender cheerfully explain.

Hadrian squeaked when Offender picked him up and placed him on his lap, his robe still open.

 

Offender found the little raven adorable and couldn’t help but play with him. “So, Hadrian, want a lover?” He took pleasure in the fact that the raven turned even redder.

He wrapped his arms around the raven’s waist and pulled him closer. Suddenly his toy was gone and he was facing a pissed Tender and Slender.

 

Splender smiled as faze one was completed.

 

Slender held a madly blushing Hadrian as Tender tore into Offender. He needed to be careful now that his older brother was here, he might try and do something to Hadrian.

 

So, that’s how the next couple of hours passed. Slender sticking to Hadrian’ side as Offender tried to get the little raven alone. Tender was baking in the kitchen, Trender was in his room sewing, and Splender was moving on to faze two.

 

Hadrian was sitting outside waiting for Slender and Splender to come back. Splender had dragged Slender of to go get a blanket and food so they could have a small picnic before the party.

He was humming to himself when Offender appeared out of nowhere. Hadrian swallowed heavily when the taller man came towards him. “I’ve had some trouble getting you alone raven. Is there something going on between you and Slendy?”

Hadrian wished he could say yes, but that would be a lie. “No, there’s nothing.”

He jumped when Offender moved to grab him around the waist and licked his neck. Memories flashed passed his eyes and instinct kicked in and he ran.

Dark rooms and cruel smiles flashed passed his eyes and screams filled his head. He didn’t hear Slender or Splender call him as he ran passed them, nor did he realize that he was crying.

He ran into a shed behind the mansion and spelled the door shut. Hadrian started hyperventilating and digging his nails into his left wrist. He collapsed on the floor and started banging his head against the wall behind him.

He wanted the screaming to stop! He wanted the pain to go away! HE WANTED THEM TO STOP TOUCHING HIM!

Hadrian didn’t realize that he was being watched, nor did he hear Slender and his brothers banging on the door.

 

A huge shadow moved from the rafters and down towards the magical human. He could smell the despair and pain coming from the little one and it didn’t feel right.

 

Hadrian felt a soft touch of magic brush his skin and send comforting waves through his mind. He slowly returned to the real world and felt soft fur touching him.

He looked up and found a strange creature in front of him. It had on a stitched cloth mask with one hole showing a bright ruby red eye. Its fur was long and the color was a greenish brown.

It slowly leaned down and licked at his badly bleeding wrist. Then it gently nudged him into its warm side.

Hadrian could feel sleep claiming him but he was pretty sure that he heard a soft but gruff voice say Seedeater.

 

Slender banged on the door, praying that Hadrian hadn’t hurt himself to badly. He was pissed at Offender and Splender but he couldn’t really blame them, they didn’t know.

Slender sighed when he was finally able to open the door. He carefully walked in with his brother behind him.

He looked around and was about to move farther in when he heard growling.

 

All five slender’ looked to the very back of the shed and found a ruby red eye glaring at them.

 

Seedeater did not need this right now; his human was more important. He recognized the middle one as the one that had wish to give him to his human, but the others were unknown.

He growled again and put some magic behind it. This time they got the message. 

 

The mansion was quite as the Slender family worried about Hadrian. Tender was cleaning and baking in his anxiety. Trender locked himself in his room, determined to spoil Hadrian. Splender sat on the couch with tears running down his face. Offender sat on the couch next to Splender, ‘staring’ at his hands as Slender’ words washed over him.

Once they had come back inside, Slender explained Hadrian’ reaction.

_“He was heavily abused all his life, even at the school he was supposed to be safe at. I’m not sure which was worse; the school or his ‘home’. During the summer when he was forced back to his ‘family’, he was treated worse than a slave. At the school, he saw mentally abused to the point where he snapped. I’m sure you noticed that Hadrian feels different?”_

The four on the couch nodded.

_“That’s because he has Creature Blood. When Hadrian’ Headmaster found at what he was, things became worse. The Headmaster locked him in a dark room with horrible men. They toyed with him used him in horrible ways, but the Headmaster didn’t what him taken. Said the bitch had to stay untarnished there…..for now. The bastard used a spell to make sure Hadrian couldn’t say anything or stop it. Thus, it continued for months until Hadrian finally snapped. His brothers had finally found out what was happening and came to save him. They were murdered in front of him. Hadrian doesn’t remember what happened next, just the screaming. He vanished after that night and reappeared to claim his godson before vanishing again. When his godson died, he no longer wanted to leave in a world where he was all alone. So, he walked into the Veil hopping to die, but Scarlett offered him a second chance and he took it.”_

They were all silent before Trender spoke up. _“What is he?”_

There was a pause, before Slender whispered his reply.

_“Fae”_

 

Hadrian slowly woke up from a deep sleep feeling better than he had in years. He smiled when the creature nudged his face and softly growled. “Thank you, Seedeater?”

He received a nodded.

Hadrian slowly stood up with the help of Seedeater and made his way to the mansion.

It was oddly quite when he walked in, the only noise was coming from upstairs. He moved towards the kitchen and found Tender surrounded by sweets. “I hope I’m not supposed to eat all that.”

He giggled when Tender jumped, dropping the tray of cookies, and rushed him. The hug was tight but not suffocating, it felt nice after remembering the pain.

 

Tender held Hadrian close and just absorbed the feeling of the younger man in his arms. After hearing about his past, Tender was determined to spoil the raven.

 

Hadrian squeaked when, once again, he was picked up. He grumbled about not being a doll, but wasn’t serious, he liked the feeling of being cared for. He was surprised to see tears running down Splender’ face and a grim ‘look’ on Slender’.

They knew, but Hadrian didn’t feel angry at Slender for telling them. He felt relived.

Hadrian silently asked Tender to put him down and he walked over to Splender. “I was told that I would have a ‘Magnificent Party’ but all I see are sad face’s.”

He smiled when Splender quickly looked up at him and pulled him into a hug. He giggled when Splender did a one eighty and ran from the room shouting that he needed decorations.

Hadrian excepted Offender’ apology and hug with a smile and words of understanding. Then Hadrian and Slender were left alone when the other slender’ left and Seedeater had stayed in the kitchen. Hadrian had no doubt that half the sweets were gone by now.

_“Are you mad that I told them?”_

He shook his head. “No, I’m glad actually. I feel like I can trust them, even though I’ve only known them since yesterday or in Offender’ case, this morning.”

Hadrian watched the older man, mustering up the courage to do something he had wanted to do for years. He was surprised when Slender beat him to it.

 

Hadrian’ lips were soft and smooth, just how he had picture them. After telling his brothers about Hadrian’ past, he realized that he could have lost this beautiful creature in front of him.

He knew Hadrian loved him or at least liked him a lot, but he had never truly let himself believe it. He had flirted with the raven, but never crossed that invisible line in his head.

Now he regretted not doing it sooner.

Slender felt Hadrian push back and his little pink tongue peek out. If Hadrian wanted more, then he wasn’t going to deny him.  
His face cracked and a jagged mouth appeared. His tongue was long and black, but fit perfectly in Hadrian’ mouth.

 

Hadrian moaned as Slender’ tongue touched his before entering his mouth, deepening the kiss. Slender’ hands were on his thin waist, pulling him closer. So, he wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, doing the same.

He didn’t want this to end, but fate was a bitch.

 

Their make out session was interrupted by Splender running in and Seedeater pouncing on them. Spleder then proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs that Slender was molesting Hadrian, which brought the other three running.

A mortified Hadrian was place on a giggling Splender’ lap, while a mortified Slender was given the third degree by Tender and Trender with an amused congrats from Offender.

Seedeater made a mental note not to leave his human’s side in the future, no matter how delicious the sweets may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand, there was no anal penetration and yes, I know Fae is very vague but that's the point.


	3. Exploring the World and picking up a stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!! One, there is a scene in this chapter that I'm not sure if it classifies as rape or not since its part of the torture so I figured I'd mention now before I get possibly yelled at.
> 
> Second, the last week of this month is hectic for me as I'm house and dog sitting for my grandparents the first few weeks of September and will be getting ready for that. Then, not long after that, I get my wisdom teeth pulled, yay! T_T  
> So, this is a warning that it may be a while before the next chapter is posted, but I hope to get one more up before then, but just in case.

They hadn’t planned to spend a month at the mansion, but Splender had begged them to come to a ball being held in Greece that almost every Immortal attend’s.

So, for the next month, Hadrian was taught how to dance by Tender, measured for dresses by Trender, goofing with Splender, friendly flirting with Offender, and heated make out sessions with Slender that were usually interrupted by Seedeater.

And then, the ball arrived.

 

Hadrian had been having a wonderful time. He was wearing a stunning black and emerald green dress made just for him by Trender. He had been having a wonderful time dancing with Tender and not long after Offender. And he had been laughing and acting silly with Splender.

Then _she_ appeared!

He had wanted to dance with his boyfriend but that hussy got in his way. Splender had said that her name was Madam Blue. She was a Swedish Noble who had been murdered by her Fiancée. According to some Immortals, she was very beautiful.

Hadrian thought she was ugly, inside, and out.

She reminded him of the murdered girl from The Corpse Bride, he had only caught a brief glimpse of the movie when Dudley had been switching channels.

Her skin was a pale blue and her hair was an ugly blend of green and white. Unlike the Bride, Madam blue was missing a good portion of skin and muscle that made her look very unattractive and made her blue dress sit weird.

At first Hadrian was going to give her the benefit of the doubt. But when Slender had introduced him to her as his partner, she sneered and belittled him!

In front of Slender!

Who didn’t even notice!

So, now he was on the wall, glaring at the bitch hanging off Slender. Splender had been keeping him company but had left to go get them drinks. Hadrian watched Offender flirt with women near the far corner, Tender was dancing with a charming Vampire named Grace, and Trender was being hounded by women begging for him to make them dresses.

“Would you care to dance?”

Hadrian jumped at the sudden question and looked up to find a Vampire in front of him. If Slender was more interested in some whore then to dance with his BOYFRIEND, then he could go to hell.

“Sure, I would love to.”

Hadrian learned that the Vampire’s name was Samuel and his mate was Grace. They had been traveling around the country together for ten years and were thinking about living in Greece.

“You seem upset.” Samuel said as they walked out into the garden.

“My boyfriend is more interested in that whore then me. He promised to dance with me tonight, but every time I try to even ask him she pops up with a snide remark and he DOES NOTHING!” Many flower pots shattered as his magic lashed out.

“Am I being selfish? I mean, we’ve only been dating for little over a month, but is it too much to ask for ONE fucking dance before he goes crawling back to her? Do I matter so little to him that he can’t keep his promise to me? Is this going to happen every time?” Hadrian was sobbing by this point into Samuel’ chest.

“I don’t think you should be treated like this, Hadrian. Maybe you should leave for a time, give you both time to think? If I understand you right, you both have been together for years, maybe you need the distance to just be YOU.”

Hadrian thought it over in his head, it made sense to a point. Maybe he just needed some him time. He wouldn’t be gone forever, just a few months, maybe a year. “You’re right, thank you.”

Then he ran.

 

Slender was enjoying his time at the ball, but something felt wrong. Where was Hadrian?

He was about to walk off and find the younger man, when a hand on his arm stopped him. “Slender, where are you going. I was going to ask you to dance.”

_“I was going to find Hadrian.”_

The look she had on her face at the mention of Hadrian’ name didn’t go unnoticed this time. “I’m sure he is fine, stay with me.”

_“I’m sorry, Madam Blue, but I am going to find my boyfriend. Now, please release my arm.”_ Slender growled at the women.

“NO! THAT LITTLE WHORE DOESN’T DESERVE YOU!”

Slender was shocked at the sudden outburst and then angry. He was angry at her and at himself. He had let her manipulate his whole night and hadn’t even realized that she was making snide remarks at Hadrian whenever he came over.

They hadn’t even had their dance.

_“You will release me and if you ever call Hadrian a whore again I’ll finish what your Fiancée started!”_ Then he ripped his arm from her grasp.

He couldn’t find Hadrian at the ball, so he thought he went back to their rented cabin. All he found was empty drawers and a letter.

 

_Dear Slender,_  
_If you’re reading this, then you finally realized I’m gone. I know this may sound childish but I’ve……run away doesn’t sound right because that implies that I didn’t want to be there to begin with. I guess ‘finding myself’ would fit better._

_I need time to be me. You and I have been together ever since I first came here and that was wonderful but I never got to be ‘free’ I guess you could say. Back there, I was never ‘just me’, I was THEIR Savior, THEIR Weapon, THEIR Slave, THEIR whatever they wanted, I never got to be free and just be ‘Harry’._

_I love you, I really do, but since we’ve been together for so long and then just jumped to being ‘together’ we never gave ourselves time to ‘get’ together. I realized tonight, that that was a mistake. Not us being together, but the way we did it. We never went on a date, we never just got to know each other, and we never just relaxed together._

_We let lust take control._

_Tonight, I saw the harm that did. You went back to treating me the way you did before we started ‘dating’. I know you didn’t realize this and that’s OK, we just moved to fast._

_I won’t be gone forever, just a few months maybe a year. I need time, WE need time. I’ll use magic to send letters every now and then and I have Seedeater with me so I’ll be well protected._

_While writing this, I wondered if I was doing the right thing or if I was being selfish and childish._

_But, then Tender found me._

_Don’t be mad at him for not telling you, I asked him not too. He thought that this was a good idea, even though he didn’t want me to leave._

_I love you, Slender and when I get back I know that I will love you even more, but will you still love me? Would you wait for me or am I being selfish in asking?_  
_Love, Hadrian_

 

Slender sat on the bed, the letter still in his hands. He felt black tears rolling down his cheeks as he ‘read’ the letter over and over again. When was the last time he was able to cry like this and did he even have the right?

He curled up on the bed and cried. 

 

This was how Tender found his younger brother the next morning. He had told the others of Hadrian’ departure last night and they didn’t take it well but they understood.

Tender sighed as he ‘looked’ at his little brother. The man truly loved Hadrian but Tender honestly thought that they needed distance for a time.

Though, he really hopped Hadrian would come back soon before Slender lost his mind.

 

~FOUR MONTHS LATER~  
Hadrian was enjoying himself. At first, he felt incredibly guilty about leaving and if it hadn’t been for Seedeater, he would have gone back.

The first month had been the hardest for him, as guilt ran rampant through his mind. The second month was better and now four months in, he was feeling great.

 

They had traveled through Russia and China, then caught a boat to Madagascar. They then made the jump to Africa and moved up to Egypt, where they caught a ship to ‘The New World’ as it was still being called.

On their journey, they met many Immortal’s. Though, the next time Hadrian met the Rake, he was going to kill him.

They had just finished setting up camp in what was yet to be named Michigan and were going to bed so they could have an early start tomorrow.

 

Hadrian had enchanted the tent so that it was basically a house with a tent cover. He had his own room and Seedeater tended to switch between sleeping with him or outside.

He was outside tonight.

Hadrian was deep asleep, but something felt off. He slowly woke and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary. His book shelf was neat, his backpack was still packed, there was a shadow at the foot of his bed…..

WHAT!?

Hadrian jumped from the bed, grabbed his scythe, and swung it at the intruder. The shadow fled the room and ran out the tent flap, Hadrian gave chase.

It didn’t make it far before it was taken down by a very pissed off Seedeater.

Hadrian stomped over and imbedded his scythe in the ground right by the intruder’s head. “Give me a reason I shouldn’t let him eat you!?” He hissed out through clenched teeth.

The intruder gave a hissy laugh. “Because I know things you don’t.”

Hadrian glared at the intruder before using lumos. The light revealed an ugly creature with hollow black eyes and sickly pale skin stretched tight over bone. Its claws and fangs would have been impressive if he hadn’t seen Seedeater’ first.

“Why the hell should I care? I have every right to kill you or let Seed do it. What possible knowledge could you have that will stop us?”

The thing gave another hissing laugh. “I know that while you have the Seedeater, you are still human. YOU CAN’T KILL AN IMMORTAL!” It laughed hysterically.

Hadrian smiled cruelly. “You would be wrong there.” 

The thing stopped laughing as he leaned closer, allowing his power to flow into his scythe.

“I’m no mere mortal, I’m immortal and a very dangerous one.”

The creature was now confused.

Hadrian let his power bleed out. “I’m the Master of Death.”

The creature shrieked as the scythe came towards it.

 

Unfortunately, the Rake managed to escape that night and followed them for little over a month before Seedeater finally got fed up and attacked the thing. Hadrian sat back and watched the bloody one-sided battle while drinking tea and finishing his letter for the month.

They moved down to Mexico and met a lovely Immortal by the name of La Muerte and her husband Xibalba. They stayed there for a few weeks before saying good bye and catching a ship to Ireland.

It was as they were making their way home after roughly seven months of being away, that they found something interesting.

 

Hadrian looked at the tall buildings and finely dressed people. He had never thought much of what London would look like currently. It reminded him of Diagon Alley.

He wasn’t staying in town long, just enough to find a present of the others. It was as he was leaving a nice little hole in the wall shop that he heard something odd.

“Did you hear what happened to the Smiths?” A lady in a dark blue dress asked her companion.

“Oh yes, Mr. Clay told my when he visited the shop yesterday. To think such a nasty thing happened to such a nice family.” The lady in pink replied.

“Oh yes, I heard that little Mathew was poisoned and his parents were tortured to insanity. I heard that the little boy had started talking to himself and it worried his parents terribly.”

The one in pink looked worried. “I once heard him asking his shadow why no one else saw him. I didn’t think much of it at the time, just a lonely child talking to himself but before the incident, I saw a strange man standing with Mathew and then he just vanished!”

Hadrian had heard enough and was now curious. It was as he was walking back to Seedeater that he ran into two familiar faces. “Samuel, Grace!”

They walked to a nearby tea shop to talk and catch up when Hadrian remembered the conversation between the two women.

“Have you two heard anything about the deaths that accrued here recently?” Hadrian asked the two Vampires. It was Grace that answered.

“Yes, we have. We first heard about it two months again while traveling through Scotland. Children being poisoned or mauled and the parents tortured to insanity. Rumor in the Immortal circles is that a child is doing it, others say that it’s just a human that may turn.”

Hadrian nodded. “The Immortal children have no one, do they.” It was a statement, not a question.

It was Samuel that answered. “No. They are left on their own as most Immortals aren’t the…..loving and caring type. I’ve heard from a reliable source, that the Immortal involved in this, is in his late teens. I never got a name but I did get a bit of the story.   
Apparently, he was an imaginary friend given life by the child that created him, then the child forgot.”

Hadrian starred down at the now cold tea. “Loneliness is a dangerous thing.”

When he returned to Seedeater, he had one thing on his mind.

Find the child.

 

It took a week and a half to find any real sign of the mysterious teen. Samuel and Grace helped a lot, as they knew the Immortals in the area that might know something.

It was one such Immortal that directed Hadrian to an old abandoned house about a mile outside of London. Apparently, the teen had been spotted coming and going from the house, many believed that it was his origin point.

So, that’s where Hadrian and Seedeater were now.

 

Hadrian looked at the old burnt two-story home. The windows were shattered with the wood rotting and covered in greenery.

There was a stone path leading to a busted oak door. The inside wasn’t much better, other than the fact that it looked lived in.  
Hadrian wandered around the home and found many old remnants of the family that once called this place home. Busted toys in the remains of the living room. Pots and pans still in the, now destroyed, fireplace. Shredded clothing and the like in what was once a bedroom. The only room in decent condition was the child’s room.

The bed was made and the floor clean. Weapons were on a table by the only unbroken window, nice and neat. Clothes were   
hanging in the closet, all of them some combination of black, white, or gray. The only bit of color was a box sitting on the bedside table.

It reminded Hadrian of a jack in the box toy he once saw in a store when he still had Teddy. It had a rainbow of colors that were pleasing to the eye, but something about it just made him feel sad.

He jumped when Seedeater started growling outside and it wasn’t the normal ‘I’m warning you’ growl. It was the ‘I’m going to attack and destroy you’ growl.

Hadrian carefully grabbed the box, listening to the voice in the back of his mind that said it was too important to leave, and ran down stairs. Seedeater tackled him as he was leaving and just barely missed the axe that was aimed at his head. He looked up and found an odd-looking creature snarling at them.

It reminded him of The Rake, but more ugly and aggressive. It lunged at them and slammed into the house when they moved.  
Hadrian looked at the thing closely as it tried to reorient its self. The thing had a twisted aura that screamed Black Magic and vial intent. Hadrian had never come a crossed anything so tainted in his time in this world.

The treatment of this Soul saddened him greatly. When he finds out who did this, they will be begging for death.

“Seed, make sure it doesn’t leave the area.” Hadrian said as he let his magic bleed into the ground, creating a Magic Circle.

The Soul screeched in pain and tried to flee, but Seedeater pushed it back. 

Hadrian summoned his scythe and pulled forth his power as Master of Death. He walked towards the shaking and screeching Soul. It wasn’t right to mess with the dead, it was even worse to summon them back for such awful things.

He kneeled and gently touched the Souls cheek. “It will be OK, little one. You have suffered what none should and I shall end it. Do you wish to say anything?”

The Soul was still shaking, but no longer shrieking. _“Such cold hate she feels. Never wanted to do it, never wanted to hurt. Wants power and will kill him soon. Had me catch him, wasn’t right. Poor little lonely. So broken and weak. Has others helping her. Monsters, not souls. Couldn’t call anymore, was so angry. Remember lonely when was small. Made me happy for a time. Help him?”_

While the Souls speech was quiet and choppy, Hadrian understood. “Yes, little one, I will help the lonely. Can you tell me where to go?”

It didn’t speak this time, just pointed back towards London.

Hadrian followed the direction and his face grew grime. If they were back in London, they may know about his inquires and may move. He’d worry about that later.

He looked back at the Soul and kissed it on the forehead. “Thank you, little one. Be at peace.” He then stood and swung his scythe down, releasing the trapped Soul. 

It lost its ugly shell and a little girl with long brown hair was revealed. She smiled and waved before vanishing.

Hadrian sighed and then a red-hot rage settled in his heart as he looked towards London.

 

The sky over London grew dark and the air became heavy. People were quickly leaving the streets as a sudden storm struck. The rain fell like lead and lighting illuminated the sky’s.

Two shadowy figures walked the empty streets. One a large unnatural dog and the other wearing a black hooded cloak holding a glowing green scythe.

They closed in on the Church of all places and with one word, the Church was dark.

 

Janis Lane was in the basement of her father’s Church, reciting a chant from the Black Magic Book she found. With this spell, she would have all the power she could ever want and with the thing bound and chained in the center, she would have Immortality.

It had taken time to find it, but her ‘partners’ made it easier.

She was just about to recite the final verse, when everything went dark. She tried to light a candle, but it wouldn’t lit. Was this part of the ritual?

Janis felt a sudden chill go up her spine and quickly turned. Standing in front of the stair well was a being in black with a glowing scythe.

“Who the hell are you!?” This was her second mistake.

When she received no reply, she ordered her ‘partners’ to kill it. They were killed instead by a larger being hidden in the shadows. This was her third mistake.

Her first mistake, was summoning the dead.

Janis shrieked as the being in black was suddenly in front of her. She tried to use the magic she had obtained so far, but it wouldn’t work. She screamed when a sudden pain blossomed in her stomach and was blinded by the sudden light. When she regained sight, she looked down and became sick.

Her stomach was cut open and her guts were on the floor in a bloody mess.

She felt herself losing consciousness, but a sharp pain in her arm woke her.

“I want you awake for this. I won’t kill you, but you’ll wish I had.” The being before her growled.

Janis shook as glowing acid green eyes board into her. She already wished she was dead.

 

The next three hours were full of pain, blood, and screaming. Thanks to a silencing spell, no one heard a thing.

 

Hadrian took pleasure in his work. He ripped every hair the girl had from her body and had even scalped her to a point. He laid precise cuts all over her body, ranging from shallow to bone deep and not once hitting a major vain.

He pulled her intestines from her body and hung them throughout the room, while she screamed in the center.

He had had Seedeater take the teen back to their tent in the forest while he took care of things.

Hadrian was admiring his handy work when a thought hit him. He smiled viciously at the two dead corpuses on the floor and walked over. He cut them open and even cut off some parts.

“I wouldn’t have been so vicious if you hadn’t summoned back the dead with such a nasty ritual. So, to finish this, I’ll make you as nasty as the book.” He told the bloody mess of flesh on the floor.

Hadrian started placing the intestines that he cut from the bodies in her open stomach and on her.

“And since I can tell you’re a whore, I’ll give you something to make the pain better.” Then he shoved the first dick in her cunt and into her still intact womb. He smiled as she gave a gurgled scream. “I’m sorry, was that not enough? I’ll fix that then.”

He shoved the second much larger dick into her cunt with the first one still in her womb. He giggled as she tried to thrash, but with the blood lose and severed nerves, she only twitched badly.

Hadrian whistled as he sewed her cunt and stomach shut, sewing around her intestines, before burning the book and casting a spell to keep her alive until someone found her. But with the wards he placed on the basement door, that wouldn’t be anytime soon.

It was still raining when Hadrian left the Church and he decided to take a walk before heading to the tent, he needed to calm down.

 

Seedeater sat outside the tent, waiting for his human. The lonely was asleep in his human’s bed and wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon.

He was getting worried as time passed and he was about to go looking when his human walked into view.

 

Hadrian smiled at Seedeater and entered the tent. He was going to check the teen and the get clean, he smelled foul.

He placed his scythe by the door and the box on the bedside table. He then summoned his kit and checked the teen over.

His pointed cone like nose was snapped in half and dripping, what he assumed, was black blood. He had a massive gash on his forehead that would need stiches and his right arm was broken.

Hadrian would hold off on vanishing the bone until the teen woke up. The gash he could deal with now, same with the nose.

With Seedeater’ help, the teen was soon naked and Hadrian could check for any internal damage.

He found three cracked ribs, multiple bruises, multiple cuts, one of which was on his left thigh and went to the bone. The teens left ankle was sprained and the right was dislocated. Thankfully, Hadrian found no internal bleeding, just bruising.

He wiped his forehead and covered the still sleeping teen. Now it was time for a shower.

 

Laughing Jack slowly came back to consciousness. The last thing he remembered was a sudden pain in his head and then wavering pain in the blackness.

He tried to sit up but his arm and back protested, so he laid back and looked around. He was in a nice-looking room that made him feel safe, something that was rare for him.

He saw the scythe by the door and the large collection of books and other such things, but a spot of color by his head caught his attention.

His eyes widened at the box sitting on the table. 

He moved his left arm to reach it but the sudden opening of a door spooked him. “Oh, you’re awake. How do you feel?”

Jack looked over at the door and saw a naked and gorgeous man standing there. He shook his head to clear it before answering. 

“Other than pain, I feel fine.”

The man chuckled and walked over to a dresser. “Once I get dressed, I’ll fix your arm and reset your ankle, OK?” Jack just nodded.

The man went back into the bathroom and came out not long after in a lovely long sleeved white blouse and a long black skirt with frill at the bottom.

Jack watched him pull his hair into a ponytail and walked over to a cabinet he hadn’t realized was in the room.

“I could set your arm and let it heal naturally or I could vanish the bone and give you a special potion to regrew the bone, your choice.”

Jack thought about it very carefully. If he let it heal naturally, then he would be handicapped if he was attacked, that would be too dangerous.

“You can give me the potion.”

The man nodded and pulled out a tall glass bottle that held a clear liquid. “I’ve just realized how rude I’ve been. My name is Hadrian Potter, my companion who you’ll most likely meet later is Seedeater. May I know yours?”

Jack studied this ‘Hadrian Potter’ and felt nothing but safety and peace coming from him. He licked his lips and summoned his courage. “I’m Laughing Jack.”

Hadrian smiled at him and nodded in greeting. “Well, Laughing Jack, this is going to feel very strange and unfortunately the potion won’t be much better. It shouldn’t hurt too much, but if it starts to get bad let me know and I can give you something, K?”

Jack nodded and squeaked when the bones were vanished and his arm went limb. He watched in fascination as he tried to move his arm but nothing happened. He was distracted by the sudden glass in front of him.

He looked at Hadrian, who had a sympathetic smile on his face. “This stuff doesn’t taste the best, so it’s better to just chug it and I’ll give you some water after.”

He nodded and took the glass in his left hand, took a deep breath, and chugged the potion. Hadrian wasn’t lying when he said it tasted bad.

Jack ignored Hadrian’ chuckling and snatched the water from his hand.

 

Hadrian watched the teen for a few minutes for any sign of discomfort. He was soon satisfied and asked if Laughing Jack was hungry. His smile morphed into a frown at the teens response.

“Do you have candy?”

For the next hour, Hadrian lectured the teen on healthy eating and that he would eat one vegetable with every meal. It was after Laughing Jack had eaten the soup Hadrian had made for him when he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

 

“It’s starting to get painful and I have a HIGH pain tolerance.”

Hadrian nodded and gently picked up the limb. “You’ll most likely feel sleepy as I do this, so you might want to get comfortable.”  
The teen nodded and snuggled down.

 

Laughing Jack felt a warm tingly sensation in his arm and his eyelids got heavy. He yawned and let the felling wash over him. As he was drifting to sleep, he could hear a soft voice singing ‘London Bridge’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Muerte and Xibalba are characters from the movie 'The Book of Life'. It's a really good movie, I like the music used.


	4. The Journey Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've just been really busy.

Hadrian smiled at the sleeping teen. He looked adorable while asleep; he just wanted to cuddle him! He shook his head and wandered outside. “Seed, I’m going to sleep. Are you staying out here or coming back in?”

He watched Seedeater tilt his head one way then the other, which Hadrian found adorable, before standing and stretching. Hadrian smiled before headed back inside with Seedeater right behind him.

Since Jack was in his bed, Hadrian curled up on the transfigured couch, cuddling close to Seedeater and letting sleep claim him.

 

Laughing Jack was startled awake by the sound of growling, shrieking, and very creative cursing. He gingerly stood up and pulled on his pants before opening the door. He ducked just in time to avoid the pan that flew towards him.

It took him a minute to realize what was going on. Hadrian was standing in the door way of the kitchen looking murderous, the being he assumed was Seedeater, was pinning something on the floor, and the thing being pinned was shrieking like a banshee and missing an arm.

“What?”

 

Hadrian glared at the Rake and was plotting the best way to kill the thing slowly when he heard Jack. The teen looked highly confused and Hadrian couldn’t blame him.

“Jack sweet-heart, just ignore the bastard on the floor and come have some breakfast. Seed, if you’re going to shred him again, do it outside please, I like this rug too much for that thing to stain it.” Even with the mask, Hadrian could tell that Seedeater was grinning just by the way is eye was glowing. When Jack didn’t move, too caught up in watching Seed drag the pest outside, Hadrian walked over and gently touched his shoulder.

“Come on! I made a proper English breakfast and yes there is sweet jam you can have, but no candy.” The pout was adorable and it made him chuckle.

 

Seedeater joined them not long after and they ate in silence, more do to Jack not knowing what to say and Hadrian giving him time to think.

 

Laughing Jack watched as Hadrian went about the kitchen, humming softly to himself as he tidied up. While he hadn’t known the man long, Jack could tell that something was on the shorter man’s mind. “I really don’t know what to ask, so why don’t you start.”

The shorter paused for a moment, before turning towards him and nodding. “What do you plan to do now?”

Jack had to pause and think about it. He had been planning to move out of town next week, but wasn’t sure of where he would go. Had he not met Hadrian, he probably still would, but there was something about the other male that made him feel safe and cared for………just like back then.

But it also felt different and he liked it; it didn’t feel like he needed to be strong or on guard all the time. Was this what having a parent felt like?

He jumped when a slim hand touched his arm and looked up to find Hadrian looking at him, his stunning green eyes full of worry. 

“Jack, are you OK?”

He quickly nodded and smiled, not smirked. “Yeah, I’m fine!” He suddenly felt odd about what he was going to ask and then his eyes widened. WAS HE FEELING SHY!?

Jack shook his head and squashed the feeling, that didn’t mean the blush left his face. “I was planning to leave this place soon and I was wondering if maybe Icouldcomewithyou!?”

The shorter male tilted his head, before softly smiling. “While I might know many different languages, fast mumble is not one of them. Could you please repeat that a little slower?”

Jack could swear that all the blood in his body was now located in his face. “Could I come with you?” He jumped when Hadrian pulled him into a bone crushing hug and kissed him on the cheek. The bright and happy smile he received stunned him when Hadrian finally pulled back.

“Of course, you can come with me! Though I must warn you that I am on my way home and I’m not really sure what to expect.” 

Jack grow concerned as Hadrian trailed of and a sad look replaced the happy smile.

Jack really didn’t know what to do, but he dealt with children and when they got like this he always asked if they wanted to talk and that’s exactly what he did.

He could honestly say that not a lot surprised him or got him so angry that he wanted to go on a killing spree, but hearing Hadrian tell him about his life before and the reason he left to travel in the first place got him so angry that he was going to kill that bitch if he ever met her and this Slenderman was going to be pranked to hell and back. Though he would make sure that Hadrian didn’t know about it.

Jack pulled the shorter male onto his lap and hugged him close. “No matter what happens, you’ll have me and Seedeater, plus those brothers you told me about. They sound like they really care about you, so I would be surprised if they didn’t stand with you.”

Jack silently promised that he would do anything for this creature that has faced so much pain and suffering, yet still managed to remain pure. He could all ready tell that he loved the shorter, he just wasn’t sure how yet. He knew he wasn’t in love with the other, the mere thought of it made him feel sick.

 

Seedeater watched the odd clown hold his human. He really wasn’t sure what he thought of the clown. He didn’t smell like danger and he hadn’t tried to hurt his human yet. He will tolerate the clown for now and see what he does when he meets the tall ones. 

This didn’t mean he wasn’t going to watch the clown, he was just going to keep an eye on him.

He chuckled when he realized what he had just thought. Scarlett would most likely smack him if she found out he had just made an accident pun, either that or she would faint at the knowledge that he has a sense of humor.

 

They left London later that day, after making a pit stop at Jack’ home so he could grab his weapons and other belongings. Their journey was rather peaceful, up until they had to board the boat they needed to get to Germany.

Hadrian really didn’t need to use a glamour as he still looked human, this wasn’t the case for Seedeater and Laughing Jack. 

Seedeater had to wear a collar that made him look like a Great Dane with black fur, a white face, and missing his right eye, the left looking more of a light brown then the red it normally was.

Laughing Jack had to wear a bracelet that made him look like a ten-year-old, with wild black hair, a cute little button nose, and light green eyes instead of silver-blue.

The boarding was fine, as was their departure. However, mid trip, Hadrian found the Rake onboard. He discreetly caught, bound, and tied the thing to a boulder before pushing it over board. “If I’m luck, it will drowned down there or at least get stuck.”

 

Laughing Jack wandered around the ship, as Hadrian was feeding Seedeater some rather ‘rare’ meat. He had seen some families and the odd lone traveler, but no one of real interest.

He avoided the kids that were running around, along with the snobbish nobleman that thought he was the most important thing in the world. It was as he was heading back to Hadrian that he found something interesting.

Sitting by herself was an elder looking woman. She was well dressed so she must have some money, either that or she has money but doesn’t want to show it like that stupid snob, and her silver hair was put up in a nice bun.

She appeared to be making something, but he couldn’t tell what from where he was standing. He moved forward to see what she was doing and noticed that she was smiling at him.

“Not by yourself are you dear?”

Jack was about to glare at her like she was an idiot, but he remembered one of Hadrian’ rules for when they were in town or the like. If Hadrian found out that he broke the most important rule he was SO dead!

“No Ma’am, I just got bored and wanted to look around! What are you making?” He inwardly smirked at the expert subject change he just did.

The elderly woman smiled. “Well, since you are such a well-mannered little gentleman and asked so politely, I’m making a rabbit for my Granddaughter. I haven’t seen her in ten years, she’d be eleven now and hopeful her mother has taught her to be just as well-mannered as your mother has taught you.”

Jack’ eyes widen at the mother comment, but then he thought about it. He loved Hadrian and he always felt better when Hadrian hugged him or gave him random kisses on the forehead. He had seen a lot of mothers interact with their children and when he compared the way Hadrian treated him to the way those mothers treated their children, he saw the clear resemblance.

Jack softly smiled and nodded at the woman. “Mummy says that the most important rule is to always be polite to another, no matter who the person is. Mummy says that being polite, even when mad, makes you the better person because anger can only lead to unneeded pain and suffering.”

“Well, your mother sounds like a wonderful and smart person. I’m sure she is very proud of you and wondering where you’ve gone.” She trialed off before pointing at something over his shoulder. He followed her finger and found Hadrian smiling at him in amusement.

He said goodbye to the old woman and ran over to Hadrian, grabbing the man’s hand when he was close enough.

The walk back to their cabin passed in a comfortable silence, but Jake was trying very hard not to giggle at the thought of what Hadrian’ face will look like when he calls him mum.

Jack followed Hadrian in and snorted at Seedeater. The huge ‘dog’ was in the middle of the floor sound asleep on his back, spread eagle. Jack honestly wished he had a camera right now or better yet, a straw and some water.

He was brought from his happy thoughts by Hadrian asking where he’d wandered off to. “I did some exploring and ran into an annoying snob who was just begging to be robbed or killed. And on my way back, I met the old woman and she told me she was going to see her Granddaughter and hoped that she was just as well-mannered as I am.”

Hadrian smiled and kissed his forehead. “Well, I’m glad that you had fun and remembered to be polite.”

Jack smiled when Hadrian turned around and began looking through his bag. “Well, I have to agree with something the woman said.”

“Oh?” Hadrian said without turning.

“My mum is a wonderful and smart person, he’s also far more beautiful than any women I’ve ever met.” He smirked when he saw Hadrian freeze and heard him faintly squeak ‘what?’. 

“Well, the old woman complimented me on my manners and said that my mum must be a wonderful and smart person, so I agreed. Does that bother you, mum?” He asked with a fake innocence in his voice that fooled no one.

Jack didn’t have time to brace himself before Hadrian was crushing him in a tight hug. “It doesn’t bother me, sweetheart. But don’t feel like you need to call me mum if you don’t want too.”

He looked up at the teary eyed male and gave him a big bright smile while shaking his head in amusement. “I love you, mum!” He stated cheerfully before returning the hug.

 

The rest of the trip was spent with Hadrian, Jack, and Seedeater just hanging out in their cabin. The two males were cuddled up on the bed reading and Seedeater snoozing on the floor. Before long, the ship docked in a seaside town in Belgium and from there they would apparate to a small village on the boarder of Germany, where it was just a two day walk to Slender Manor and Hadrian’ nerves were already fried just thinking about it.


	5. Home at Last

It started to rain on the second day of their walk, but fortunately the manor wasn’t that far.

 

Hadrian was rather surprised that no one was at the manor to greet him. After all, he had sent them, mainly Tender, a letter saying that he would most likely arrive on Tuesday; which was today.

He used his key to open the door and relocked it once Jack and Seedeater were inside. He waved his hand to light the candles, before looking to see if anyone was home.

“That’s odd; I told them I’d most likely be home today. I wonder where they went?” Hadrian wonder aloud as he towel dried Jack’ hair. He had once used a simple drying Charm on the teens hair, when he had fallen into a small river as they left the border town.

The poor teen’s hair didn’t react well and it turned into a super charged mess. It took three hours to fix it and the teens hair still held a mild charge for the rest of the day.

“Maybe they went shopping to get party supplies. You did tell me that they adore you and it wouldn’t surprise me if they wanted to   
celebrate your return.” 

Hadrian nodded, but something in the back of his mind said that that wasn’t it. He shrugged it off and told Jack that he was going to go get cleaned up, but warned him before he left. “Do not touch, search, prank, or break anything. Seed, watch him please.”

He smiled at the nod from Seedeater and chuckled at the pout from Jack.

 

Laughing Jack waited until he heard the bathroom door upstairs shut and the water run, before he went snooping. He ignored the growl Seedeater sent him and pushed open a heavy oak door.

He found himself in a well-maintained study. There were a couple of thick bookshelves and an antique looking desk that had a large bay window behind it.

The brick fire place looked like it had been lit recently and there was a still open book sitting on the side table next to a rather tall leather chair. He noticed some picture frames on the mantel and stepped closer to look.

The first one and a group of five tall men; three had no faces, one was pink skinned and smiling, and the last had no eyes but wore a shark like grin. He figured that they were the Slendermen.

The next picture was of Hadrian and the Slender he recognized as Splendorman. They were hanging off each other and appeared to be laughing. The next picture was of Hadrian and Tenderman, cooking in a kitchen, both men covered in flour and chocolate.  
Next was a picture of Hadrian blushing heavily while Trenderman styled his hair into a stylish loss bun. The next picture had him chuckling as it showed Hadrian whacking Offenderman with an iron pan. The last picture was of Hadrian curled up asleep on Slenderman’ lap, while the man ran his long fingers through the younger’s hair.

He looked up when he heard the front door open and wandered out, once he put the picture back. He leaned against the wall and watched as the door was thrown open and the Slender family poured in.

He watched as they argued about this and that, before they took notice of him. Offender, Splendor, and Trender looked curious; Tender looked amused and Slender looked downright hostile.

Jack waved at them but said nothing, waiting for them to make the first move. Luck seemed to be on his side, because Tender ‘spoke’ first. _“You must be Laughing Jack; Hadrian informed me that you would be arriving with him. Speaking of which, where is he?”_

It took Jack a minute to get used to the weird mind speech the three Slenders use, before responding. “It rained pretty bad on are way here, so he went to take a shower.”

He watched Tender nod, before the taller walked towards the kitchen. Jack suddenly felt off and looked at the remanding Slenders, only to find Offender gone.

He paled and ran towards the stairs, but it was too late. “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! OFFENDER, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?”

“Come on Hady! It’s been SO long since I’ve seen you, just let me have a little peek!” Jack heard Offender whine, before there was the muffled sounds of fighting and a body hitting the floor.

Jack was prepared to charge upstairs and defend his mum, when the man rushed down the stair, still soaking wet and wearing nothing but a towel. Jack watched his mum pounce on Slender and cling to the taller man. He leaned on the wall again and watched their interaction, prepared to step in if his mum got hurt.

 

Hadrian clung to Slender and prayed that the older man wouldn’t turn him away. He still loved the being and wondered if him leaving had ruined everything. 

He frozen when felt Slender’ arms start to move and he hoped that it wasn’t to push him away. He was confused when he felt the taller remove his coat and then wrap it around his smaller frame. _“As much as I’ve missed you; only I’m allowed to see you naked.”_

Hadrian then turned a bright red as he remembered rushing down the stairs when he realized that if Offender was back, that meant so was Slender. He hesitantly let go and looked up through his lashes. “Are you mad at me?” He quietly asked.

Slender tilted his head down and touched Hadrian’ forehead. _“I was upset and then angry at first. I couldn’t really understand why you left, even though you had left me the letter. It was hard and I didn’t know what to do. I raged and had tried so many times to destroy the picture of us in our room…….. but I never could. After talking with Tender and then at one-point Scarlett, I finally figured out that I was more at fault then you and I’m sorry for that.”_ Hadrian tilted his head when the taller had paused and realized that he was ‘looking’ at Jack.

_“I can understand why you have chosen another to love and I can’t hate you for that, but”_ The taller man didn’t even get to finish before Hadrian started laughing.

He just couldn’t believe that this fear inducing being before him, actually thought that Jack was replacing him. Hadrian just laughed harder when he saw the disgust on his son’s face. It took him a minute to calm down before he reached up and pulled the man’s face close and kissed the hell out of him.

“Slender, I have and always will love you, even if you act like a moron. I have all but blood adopted Laughing Jack after rescuing him when I was traveling through London.” Then he paused when the sudden thought that Slender might not like that, hit him. He cleared his throat and fought the urge to duck his head. “If the fact that I now have a son bothers you, then I may need to rethink our relationship.”

When Slender didn’t ‘say’ anything for a few minutes, Hadrian moved to pull away, when he was crushed to the taller man’s chest. He went cross eyed when he felt something wet land on the tip of his nose and looked up to find Slender with a ‘nose bleed’?

He was utterly shocked. “Slender, are you OK?” Nothing. “Slender?” Hadrian shakes him and still nothing. “Slender!? TENDER, SOMETHINGS WRONG!”

Hadrian saw Tender jog in and ‘sigh’. _“Trender, why don’t you go help Hadrian get dressed; I believe you have some new dresses for him right?”_ Trender lit up and grabbed Hadrian, before running up the stairs.

 

Jack watched his mum get dragged away and he was torn between following him and watching Tender deal with Slender. He figured that his mum would be fine, so he followed Tender.

He followed the taller men into a nice little living room and sat down on the love set with Splendor, who looked at him oddly. Tender placed Slender on the couch and sat himself down on the coffee table.

Jack watched the two have a ‘starring’ contest and tilted his head in confusion when Splendor pulled out a patchwork bag from his pocket. His eyes widened in surprise when Splendor put his entire arm in the bag, before huffing and sticking his head in as well.

He eventually came out and had a hand full of lollipops. “Would you like one? Hadrian makes them for me, says that their called blood pops and are a favorite treat amongst Vampires. Their all made from Magical animal blood that Hadrian gets from Scarlett. The silver ones are willingly given Unicorn blood, the ruby red ones are willingly given Fire Phoenix blood, and the dark purple ones are Crumple-Horned Snorkack blood. Hadrian doesn’t make those ones a lot as the Snorkack is hard to find and the blood is temperamental at times. My favorites are Dragon’s blood, Basilisk blood, and Nundu blood; that one always makes me feel all tingly!”

Jack starred at the very talkative man and slowly blinked; did he even take a breath during that entire one-sided conversation? He shook his head and took one of the dark purple ones.

He warily looked at the eager man and cautiously popped the sucker in his mouth. He froze when the familiar taste of blood hit his taste buds and then it transformed into a fruity kind of flavor. Jack moaned and swore up and down that this was the best candy he had ever had.

They both sucked on the candies and watched as Tender ‘spoke’ to Slender. _“Little brother, I know that you are a pervert, but you really shouldn’t frighten Hadrian the way you did. I know what is going through your head, but Hadrian doesn’t and I would hope that you plan to tell him so that he doesn’t think you don’t want him anymore. That and I’m sure your future step-son will be more than happy to destroy you if you don’t.”_

Jack pieced the puzzle together and realized what had happened. “While I know mum can get pregnant, I don’t think he wants that right now. You two need to go on dates and just be a couple for now, don’t jump into marriage just yet; that was your problem in the first place, rushing.”

With a nod, Jack stood and left to find his mum. So far, he liked Splendor, Tender, and maybe Trender. Offender would be his first prank victim and he was still unsure of Slender’ intentions.

It didn’t take long to find his mum, as he was yelling again. Jack slowly opened the door and was hit in the face with a corset. He blinked in confusion at the chaos before him.

There was fabric everywhere, along with shoes, and panties. Hadrian was standing in a corner, glaring at Trender, who was holding a sheer pink gown. He knew that his mum wasn’t a fan of pink and figured that that was the main problem, but was proven wrong when he realized that Trender had several dress designs hanging on the walls.

The drawn models where all his mum.

“Trender, you don’t have to make all my clothes! I’m sure that there are others out there that would love to wear your designs.” His mum all but whined.

_“But Hadrian, you are the perfect model and you don’t beg or demand that I make clothes for you. I don’t have to go over the top just to make sure that you can wear them. You make anything look good and your natural grace just makes it impossible to find another like you! Others make my designs look so bad that I must make that over the top, but with you I don’t. I can make gorgeous dresses that are also simple and your natural beauty makes them amazing.”_

Jack was impressed with Trender’ pleading and logic. He looked at the designs and thought that Trender had a very good point, his mum would look amazing in these dresses. “Mum, if he wants to do this for you, I say let him. He does have a very good point and I think out of every other person that has ever wanted his designs, you are the most deserving.” He smiled at his mum, who was now as red as a cherry and nodded at the very ‘happy looking?’ Trender.

His mum sighed before nodded, though it was very reluctant.

 

The next hour was spent with Laughing Jack and Trender ganging up on Hadrian. They put him in a nice strapless black sun dress, before putting him in a stunning silk evening gown. They eventually decided on a lovely light blue knee length evening dress, that had a fitted bodice with black lace sleeves and overlay, and a full skirt.

Jack chose a pair of beautiful blue stilettos that had sliver vines that wrapped around the heels and slightly around the foot. Trender left most of his hair down, but pulled some of it back into a loss bun.

After a little touch of make-up, Hadrian was free.

 

Hadrian grumbled the whole way to the kitchen and was tempted to jam his heel into Offender’ crotch. He blushed heavily when Slender wrapped a long arm around his waist and ‘whispered’ into his ear. _“It does not bother me that you have adopted a son while you were gone. In all honesty, I have wished for a family of my own for a very long time and I would be honored if you would be willing to help me with that. Don’t get me wrong; I have no wish to rush this and I’m very much sure that your son would kill me if I tried.”_

Hadrian stared up at the taller being and felt this warm heat rising in his stomach. He ducked his head and softly smiled. “You have no idea how much that means to me, but understand that I may pick up more strays in the future. Can you handle that?”

He didn’t receive a ‘verbal’ reply, instead Slender tightened his hold on Hadrian’ waist and snogged him against the wall.  
Hadrian loved the feel of Slender’ ‘tongue’ in his mouth and the heady feeling of lust it caused. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and deepened the kiss. He shivered when Slender’s large hand grabbed his left thigh and slowly slide his long fingers up. He moaned into Slender’ ‘mouth’ and was about to wrap his legs around the man’s waist, when he was ripped away.

He was slightly light headed and it took him a minute to register that whoever had grabbed him, was growling. After a minute or so, he realized that it was a VERY pissed Laughing Jack that was holding him. “I’m only going to warn you once, touch my mum like that again before you’re both married and I’ll rip you apart and Tender will help.”

Hadrian chuckled slightly and full out laughed when his son picked him up and carried him away. 

It was nice to be home!

 

The Home Coming party went well and everyone was happy and excited to hear about Hadrian’ adventures. When he was telling them about rescuing Jack and torturing the little bitch that took him in the first place, Laughing Jack and Seedeater ganged up on Offender when the bastard got so hot and bothered that he threw off his trench coat and tried to pounce on Hadrian.

Tender whisked Hadrian away, while the others beat the shit out of the pervert on the floor.

With Jack in the house, Hadrian and Slender weren’t going to be sharing a room anymore. This had Slender ‘pouting’ and Hadrian giggling at how smug Jack looked when both Trender and Tender voiced their approval.

So, now Hadrian, Jack, and Seedeater were sharing a room and Slender was left by himself.

It was a few days after their return home that something rather unfortunate happened.

 

Hadrian was sitting on the porch, reading one of his new books when he felt a shiver go up his spine. He looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary. Jack was still trying to get Seedeater to do tricks, while Splendor cheered him on.

Trender was at his feet, designing more dresses and a few coats for him as winter was closing in. Tender was off to the side hanging some laundry with a sulking Offender and Slender was off planning their first date.

He scanned the tree line once more before shrugging it off. He would put it in the back of his mind for now and worry about it later. Right now, he had a rather impatient Trender asking him what he thought of one of the dresses and an exciting evening out with his boyfriend.

 

It was later in the evening when Slender and Hadrian left for their date. Slender was taking Hadrian to a romantic dinner and then a moon lit stroll through Paris.

Trender had dressed Hadrian in a stunning form fitting silk dark blue almost black evening dress that hugged him in all the right places with a long black coat that had a black fur collar. While Slender was in an amazing suite with a long black trench coat.

They were unaware that they were being followed by the others.

The date was amazing and the food was delicious; both were unaware of the six idiots watching them from a crossed the room.

 

Hadrian blushed as Slender helped him put on his coat as they left the restaurant. It was a bit chilly, but nothing too bad. “So, how did you hear about this place? I mean, it can’t be easy to find a place that is run by and for Immortals.”

“It was actually Scarlett that recommended it to me when I asked her about places I could take you to. Apparently, it is owned by one of her Gray Ladies.”

He hummed and leaned into Slender’ side, when the taller man wrapped an arm around him.

 

They walked quietly through the streets and enjoyed the silence. They made their way through a gorgeous garden that wasn’t far from the restaurant. As they were walking, they heard music and followed it.

They arrived in an open court yard, that was hidden among the trees. There they found Specters and Spirits throwing a party. In the middle of the chaos, wearing a lovely satin red dress, was Scarlett.

She spotted them and dragged Hadrian into a chaotic yet graceful dance, while Slender was left to fend off the female Specters and Spirits that were gathering around him.

 

Hadrian was having so much fun! He was laughing and dancing with Scarlett and watching how uncomfortable Slender was. 

“Scarlett, what exactly is going on?”

“The Specters and Spirits that live with in the catacombs of Paris, throw a party every full moon and I always attend. I also never miss Cinco De Mayo, as La Muerte would hunt me down. You might want to go rescue your boyfriend, other whys you might lose him.” She smirked while pointing over his shoulder.

He turned and found that, yes, Slender looked like he was about to make a run for it if the ladies didn’t leave him alone. He softly smiled and took pity on the poor man.

Hadrian made his way through the crowds and pulled Slender onto the dance floor.

 

Slender starred at the smiling man in his arms and felt the need to lock him away. He loved this little raven and he felt honored that he came back to him. Hadrian was just laughing and enjoying everything that happened and he couldn’t be happier; even if they were party crashing.

Slender perked up when a slow and romantic song started to play and he remembered that they never got their dance. He gently grabbed Hadrian’ hand and pulled him close. _“We never got our dance and I take the full blame for that. So, Hadrian Potter, would do me the honor of having this dance?”_ He then gently ‘kissed’ the back of the raven’ hand.

 

Hadrian felt tears pooling in his eyes and quickly nodded his head. Slender placed a gentle hand on the small of his back and gently grabbed his hand, before taking the lead.

 

They slowly danced around the floor and enjoyed themselves, sharing soft kisses every now and then. As the song was ending, a loud shriek rang out.

 

Hadrian whipped around and found Seedeater shredding the hell out of the Rake. He knew that the others would follow them, he even anticipated it given how protective Jack had become. But he NEVER thought the Rake was that desperate to die, that he would try and ruin his date with Slender.

He summoned his Scythe and slowly walked towards Seedeater and the Rake. His malicious intent was slowly filling the air and his power as Master of Death was slowly snuffing out the light.

Soon, all you could see were Hadrian’ Acid green eyes glowing in the dark. 

He closed in and swung down, taking off the Rake’ left arm. “I’m going to kill you, you little fucker and when I’m down with you, not even Scarlett will be willing to deal with you.”

He started hacking and cutting, but made sure not to end him yet. Before he could land the finishing blow, Scarlett stopped him. 

“As much as I would LOVE to claim……. whatever he has for a Soul, I can’t as he is needed here. BUT! You can do anything else to him, just as long as you don’t kill him. Sound fair?”

Hadrian growled, but nodded. He chucked the remains of the Rake over to a VERY eager Seedeater and stormed back over to Slender. “I would like to go home and eat the sweets I know Tender as made.” He then kissed Slender before continuing. “This was a wonderful first date and I would be happy to go on another one.”

 

The rest of the night passed rather well, though Tender was banned from using alcohol in his large desserts as a drunk Hadrian was fun, but clinging with everyone. Which meant that Offender tried to take advantage of that, though he learned quickly that you don’t mess with Laughing Jack’ mum. 

 

Jack watched his mum sleep, cured up next to Seedeater. The past week here at the mansion had been rather interesting and he felt rather close to the Slender family, well maybe not Offender or Slender.

He was happy for the first time in a long time and if he had the choice to go back and change anything, he would DEFINITELY burn Offender’ pantie collection in front of him instated of his pornos. Watching his precious collection burn probably would have turned him into a sobbing mess.

Jack fell asleep dreaming of ways to make Offender cry with the help of Splendor.


	6. Pranks and new arivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.  
> But, HAPPY NEW YEARS!! XD

It was approaching midnight and two figures were making their way through the dark and silent manor. They had a lovely prank to pull on the resident pervert and needed to get it done before tomorrow night.

The taller of the two, slowly pushed the heavy oak door open. The two figures silently slipped in and quickly spotted their target. They moved towards the trench coat and the shorter pulled out a glowing purple bottle.

“Mum’s Potion Book said that this potion will give us the results we want. Plus, I tweaked it a bit so it will last longer.” The shorter said as he passed it to his partner in prank.

The taller giggled quietly, before pouring half of the potion into one pocket and then the rest into the other. “OH, I can’t wait for tomorrow night!”

The two figures giggled before silently leaving the room and heading back to their own. 

 

Hadrian woke with a start when the door creaked open. Blearily looked up and tried to focus on the intruder. “Sorry mum, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

He softly smiled at his son and weaved off the apology. “It’s fine, sweetheart.” Sighing when the young man curled up to him again. He found it adorable that Jack loved to cuddle, even during the day.

Hadrian buried his face into Jack’ hair and softly chuckled when the familiar sent of blood and sweets filled his nose. As he drifted off, he briefly wondered what his son had been doing.

He was sure that he would find out soon.

 

The next morning was calm and quite; just the sound of Tender making breakfast, filled the silence.

Hadrian and Seedeater were the first to enter the kitchen, with a half-asleep Jack. Next was Trender, shortly followed by Offender. Not long after their arrival, Splendor stumbled in and face planted into the floor. Which caused Slender to face plant as well.

“Are you two ok?” Hadrian asked as he made both Splendor and Jack coffee. Both beings just groaned in response. Which, for some reason, caused Offender to stealthily try and run his hand up Hadrian’ thigh, once the man was seated again.

The other man didn’t even manage to touch Hadrian’ thigh, before a knife was thrown at his face. The taller man squeaked and ducked just in time for it to miss his face, but not his hat.

“Keep your hands to yourself or next time I won’t be aiming for your face.” Jack snarled at the slightly shaking man, though that probably had more to do with a fierce ‘looking’ Tender that was standing behind the young clown.

The rest of the morning passed by with little fanfare, though Jack had to threaten Offender some more. 

As the day went on, everyone moved on to do their own thing. Though, Hadrian did become suspicious when Jack and Splendor huddled together and started whispering. But before he could hear what they were talking about, Seedeater pulled him outside.

So, through out the day, the raven kept an eye on them and by sunset, Hadrian had a pretty good idea of what they had done. 

Thus, he told Tender, who told Trender, who told Slender and they all watched them in amusement as the two ‘children’ followed Offender into the night.

 

Jack and Splendor were bored!

They had been following Offender for THREE HOURS and still NOTHING! They he put so mush time and effort into this prank and the pervert hasn’t tried to hit on a single woman!

As another hour passed and the boys were going to call it quits, when Offender struck!

They saw him hitting on a stunning auburn-haired woman who looked to be in her early thirty’s. Jack could tell that Offender was laying it on thick, as the woman was blushing up a storm. The two young men didn’t need to wait long for Offender to try and pull a rose from his pocket and when he did…..

“AAAHHH!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!” *SLAP*

Jack and Splendor were dying on the ground. The Potion they had poured into the pervert’s pockets was a special little thing that made an undetectable portal, that they linked to Offender’ Pervert Closet.

And so, every time the pervert went for a rose, he pulled out panties from his prize collection. The best part was, that some of the women got SO offended that they destroyed the ‘gift’.

Overall, Jack and Splendor had a very good night!

 

The next morning, everyone in the manor had heard about Offender’ little problem and everyone was impressed; none more so, then Hadrian.

 

Hadrian looked at the to giggling ‘children’ and smiled over his tea cup. “So, which one of you made the Potion?”

The two ‘children’ looked startled, before looking at each other. Hadrian was highly amused at their silent conversation and highly impressed with how close they are after only a few weeks.

Must be a prankster thing.

After a few minutes, Jack hesitantly looked at him. “I found one of your Potions Books and looked through it to see if I could find one that would do the trick. I botched the first one, but that was because I grabbed the powdered Mandrake Root instead of the powdered Japanese Oak Root.”

Hadrian nodded and sipped his tea. “Would you like me to give you lessons?” He chuckled at the stunned looks he received. “The Potion is a very tricky one and to only mess it up once, is very impressive. I’m almost positive that you have a natural talent for it……. just like your Grandfather.”

Jack perked up at this, but before he could ask, Tender called for them.

 

Scarlett watched as everyone made their way into the kitchen and waited for everyone to settle before speaking. “Do to my brothers being morons, I need Hadrian to take a little mission. It’s nothing dangerous or anything, I just need you to rescue someone.”

The raven looked puzzled, but also intrigued. “Who would you like me to rescue?”

Scarlett smiled and leaned forward. “Like I said before, do to my brothers a young lady from a different World as become trapped here and unfortunately, she will have to stay in this World. Her old World doesn’t work like ‘normal’ ones. Hers changes and adapts in a weird way and trying to put her back, would be useless as she had most likely been replaced already. That and she possesses a Soul now.”

She got a LOT of blank stares, so she elaborated. “Her former World, works like a program of sorts. Everyone there as a main function, which is to sing. Hadrian, back in your Britain, did you ever hear of Vacoloid?” He nodded. “Well, that’s basically her old World. She sang one song and that was all she did, as it was what she was meant for. Now that she is here, she has gained a Soul and she no longer has that one prepuce; she’s now ‘human’. But since that only thing she knows is the circus, that’s were she is and I would like you to go and get her out of there.”

Hadrian looked at her for a moment, before nodding. “Who is she?”

Once again, Scarlett smiled. “Have you ever heard the song ‘Circus Monster’?”

 

Hadrian hummed softly from his spot-on Seedeater’ back. When Scarlett had asked him to take his first mission, naturally, everyone wanted to go. So, after a few death threats from Scarlett, only Jack, Slender, and Seedeater were allowed to come.

As Scarlett hadn’t wanted them to be spotted right away, she dropped them off right outside the village they were supposed to be at. However, a heavy snowfall had hit the area, forcing Hadrian onto his current perch. Though Seedeater didn’t seem to mind.

Hadrian looked over to check on Slender and scowled when he saw that the snow stopped a couple of inches from his kneels, where on him it did. Turning to look at Jack had him laughing so hard he fell into the snow.

Poor Jack had found a hole or something and got swallowed up to his neck in snow. Hadrian vanished the snow and cast a few warming Charms on his slightly shivering son. “We’re almost to the circus so we’ll be out of the snow soon.”

Jack just pouted.

 

True to his word, they all arrived at the circus a half hour later and slipped in without being spotted.

 

Hadrian scanned the crowd and spotted the curtain that would lead them back stage. He quickly Glamoured the other three and told them to keep look out while he slipped back stage.

It wasn’t to dark, but Hadrian still summoned a small ball of light just in case. He avoided the performers that were still waiting for their turns and headed farther back. It didn’t take him long to find the ‘Freak Show’ group, nor did it take him long to find his target. However, the Ring Leader had made it over to her before he could.

Hadrian didn’t know what he was saying, but the look on his face was nasty and when he moved to hit her, he made his move. 

Quickly and silently, he took off them man’s head. He sneered at the dead and bleeding body. “I kind of wish I hadn’t ended him so soon….. oh well.”

He lifted the keys of the body and undid the locks on the cage she was in. Slowly opening the cage, he sat down and looked at the shivering figure in the corner. Her hair was a mess of knots and tangles and didn’t look like it had been washed in a long time. Her skin was almost brown and even black in some places do to dirt and bruises. On her wrists were nasty looking shackles that were attached to an equally nasty looking collar around her neck. She was wearing a shredded brown sack like ‘dress’ that he was honestly sure had been a potato sack at some point.

Tri colored eyes looked into his and he couldn’t help but think how beautiful they were. The outer ring was an electric blue, the middle ring was an amethyst purple, and the inner ring was an acid green just like his.

He softly smiled at her and slowly pulled off his dark blue and black fur lined cloak Trender had given him before they left. “Hi Luka, my name is Hadrian and I was told to come and get you out of here. If you would like to come and live with me or even on your own, we can arrange it, but I would really like to get you out of here and somewhere safe.”

She looked like she was conflicted for a moment, before slowly crawling towards him. He made quick work of removing the shackles and collar, before bundling her up in the cloak. He smiled when she stopped shivering and cuddled up to him a bit. “Can you stand?”

She paused for a moment, before slowly nodded. He helped her to stand and they made their way back to the others. Thankfully all three of them were where he had left them, though he frowned when Luka started to shake again. “Easy sweetheart, they came with me. The tall one is Slenderman but you can call him Slender, the young man is my son Laughing Jack, and the ‘dog’ is Seedeater. I killed the Ring Leader, so we need to get out of he….”

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!”

“er.” He trailed off before cursing. Dispelling the Glamour Charms, he swiftly placed Luka onto Seedeater’ back, before jumping on himself. “Jack, if you would like to cause some chaos, you may, but I want you home before night fall.”

The young man nodded before disappearing.

 

They sped off into the snow and couldn’t help but laugh when they heard the screams of terror and explosions. Slender warned them that he was porting them and them they were back at the manor.

 

The first thing Hadrian did, was take Luka to the bathroom. “I’m going to start a warm bath for you. There is soap on the counter for you and I’ll be back with some clothes. I’d like to give you a checkup once your done, if that’s ok?” She slowly nodded, Hadrian didn’t take offence to not receiving a verbal reply. He knew she understood him, she just didn’t want to talk.

Making his way to Trender’ room, after Warding the bathroom against Offender, who he had seen peeking around the corner, he grabbed one of the dresses that the taller man had made for her. He had been so excited when Scarlett had given him Luka’ measurements, that he had locked himself away.

He gently knocked on the bathroom door and waited for Luka to let him in when she was ready. So, he was surprised when not a moment later the door opened. Hadrian slipped in and wasn’t to surprised to find the young lady naked, though for some reason she looked confused. “Luka sweetheart, why are you in the bath?”

She looked at the water and then back at him. She did this a few times, before it finally clicked. “Luka, do you not know what to do?” Her red-hot blush confirmed it.

Hadrian smiled fondly at her, before gently lead her to tub. He guided her in and slowly got her hair wet, before helping her get cleaned.

 

It took two changes of water before she was clean and Hadrian was able to give her a checkup. He was happy to note that she was just a bit bruised up and nothing more, though he thought she was a bit on the thin side. Tender would take care of that within two days.

 

Hadrian lead Luka to his room and sat her on the chair in front of his vanity. He pulled out a light blue potion and poured it onto the hair brush, before dragging it through her hair. This was the same potion that he used to tame Jack’ wild bed head in the morning.

He made sure to be careful around her horns and made a mental note to search his Potions Books for a horn polish. After about half an hour, her hair was silky smooth and pulled out of her face. Hadrian smiled at her in the mirror as she examined her face and dress.

It was a long light purple dress that was loss and had long sleeves that flared around the wrists. She didn’t seem to concerned about that stiches covering her body, though Hadrian had been at first, but just like with Jack’ cone nose and talon like nails, it was just a part of her character.

“Come on, I’m sure Tender is done with dinner by now.” He held out his hand for her to take and was slightly surprised when she did. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Leading her to the kitchen should have been short, except that Offender had been waiting for them. “Hady dear, hows about you let me take you and this fine little thing out? I’m sure that would could have all sorts of fun together.” He said with a leer.

Before Hadrian could say anything, Luka had moved forward and socked the pervert before, somehow, setting his crotch on fire. Hadrian laughed as the slightly taller young lady dragged him into the kitchen. Tender ‘looked’ at them in silent question. 

He happily obliged. “Luka has a temper on her. Not only did she punch Offender, but she set his crotch on fire!!”

Both of them laughed, while Luka curled up to his side. Hadrian honestly didn’t he needed to ask if Luka wanted to stay with them or not. It looked like Jack now had a sister!


	7. Familiars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE!!

Over the weeks, no one was surprised to see how well Jack and Luka got along and oddly enough it started the same day she came to live with them.

 

~ THREE WEEKS EARLIER~  
Everyone was eating a quite dinner until the front door banged open. Hadrian, knowing it was Jack, wanted to make sure he was ok. Luka, not entirely sure what was going on, wanted to stay close to her new Guardian….. or was it mum? She wasn’t sure on that yet.

Both made their way to the door and found a blood and gut covered Laughing Jack. Hadrian glared at the slowly growing puddle of blood, while Luka stared wide eyed at her hysterical ‘brother?’.

“Laughing Jack Potter, you have five second to go back outside and hose your self off. I will not have you tracking blood and other things through the manor.”

“But mum, it’s cold out there!” Jack whined with a pout.

Hadrian just gave him an unimpressed stare, before crossing his arms. “Then it’s a good thing that you still have the Warming Charm on, now isn’t it?”

Jack looked like he was about to protest further, but before he could, a knife flew passed his face. Both of them looked at a highly annoyed Luka, who was aiming another knife. 

This time, it was aimed at Jack’ crotch.

Jack wasted no time in fleeing the manor with Luka hot on his heels. 

 

~PRESENT~  
No one was really sure what happened within the next hour, just that both ‘children’ came back happy and smiling. Jack was relatively clean and Luka looked rather satisfied.

So, it was no surprise when both of them went missing one morning, with only a note saying they would be back that night.

 

Jack was rather pleased with himself. He had managed to get his darling little sister, even though she was technically older then him, to agree to come shopping with him!

He had had this idea to get their mum a gift for a while and now that Luka was here, he thought she would be able to give him a second opinion. So, early in the morning, they took a short cut and were now in Japan. Scarlett always said that it had the best stuff!

They were currently in a Yokai Market and were looking at a stall that sold jewelry. “What do you think about this one?” He said, showing her a stunning amethyst pendent.

Luka shook her head, before showing him a carved jade dragon pendent. Jack looked it over and thought about it, before shaking his head. “It would be to big, is there a smaller one?”

She quickly nodded and picked up a small jade pendent, this one was in the shape of a fox. “That’ll work! Do you think we should get another necklace? I saw a stall that was selling ones that were Warded for protection and other things.”

Luka looked to be thinking about it, before she nodded at him. He payed for the pendent and grabbed Luka’ hand, before weaving through the crowds.

The stall was run by a Yuki-onna, who appeared to be having an argument with a Tanuki. “I wont sale it to you, you over grown fur ball!” The Yuki-onna shouted at the angry Tanuki.

“Why!? I have every right to purchase it!” The Tanuki shouted in response, before stomping his feet.

“Because unless you’re a Submissive or a woman, it wont work! But if you want it that badly, come here had I’ll make you one!” The Yuki-onna shouted as her hands glowed blue.

The Tanuki shook its head and fled the stand, almost running right into them.

Jack looked at the fleeing Tanuki, before the furious Yuki-onna. “May we see what he was trying to purchase? We’re shopping for our mum and he’s a Sub.”

The Yuki-onna looked them up and down before nodding. “It’s for protection, their given to unmated Subs and women to protect them from being forcible mated.”

Jack looked at the beautiful crystal choker, then back at the Yuki-onna. “In other words, it’s to protect them from being raped.”

The Yuki-onna nodded. “Yeah, pretty much. Would you like to buy one?”

Jack thought about it for a moment, before grabbing an Opal one as well. “I’ll take the two of them. Luka, come here for a sec.” The young lady stepped forward and Jack placed the Opal choker around her neck.

She smiled at him, before kissing his cheek. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. “You’re welcome.” 

The Yuki-onna looked at them again, before nodding. “There’s a little shop not far from here, just a ways down the road. If you want to get your mum and sister a Familiar; add a bit more protection for them.”

Jack thanked her after he payed and followed the directions she gave them. It was about twenty minutes later that they found the little shop. Walking inside, they were surprised by how quiet it was.

They saw a lot of birds and some fish, which caught Luka’ attention. So, Jack wandered off to find the owner, so he could ask them some questions.

It didn’t take him long to find a little old lady in the back. “Hi, I’m looking for a Familiar for my mum and sister. I think I have a sample of my mum’s power and my sister is looking at the fish if that helps.”

The little old lady nodded and smiled at him. “Why don’t we help your sister first and then we can focus on your mother.” He nodded in return and headed back to the front, only to find Luka gone. He didn’t want to panic, so he tried to stay come and looked around the tanks she had been at.

He actually didn’t have to worry, as he found her a few tanks back, having a staring contest with an odd-looking octopus. Jack jumped when the old woman gave a husky laugh. “That odd little thing showed up a few months back. First thought it was a Yokai with those human eyes it has. But I did some tests and they just said it was a normal octopus. So, I put the little thing in a tank and it attacked any one that tried to touch it. Looks like your sister found her Familiar.”

Jack nodded and moved forward to get a good look at the thing. It looked like a normal octopus, if not a little larger then normal. But it was the eyes and color that were odd. The eyes looked like a humans and were a warm chocolate brown and the skin was the same shade of pink as Luka’ hair.

He froze when those eyes looked at him and felt like his very Soul was being weighed. After a moment, it looked away and somehow, climbed out of its tank. It then settled itself on Luka’ head, though she didn’t seem to mind. He just shook his head at the two of them, before looking at the old woman.

“You said that you have a sample of your mother’s power?” Jack nodded and handed her the pendent his mum had made him not long after he had started calling him mum. “This is very powerful Warding; your mother must be something. I think I know just the Creature for him.”

They followed the old woman to the very back and stopped right in front of a door that looked to be made out of quick-silver.   
“Behind this door is a very powerful and dangerous Creature. He has been here for many years and is most likely as old as time itself. This door wouldn’t hold him and was just meant to keep others from being attacked by him. I’ll place the pendent just inside the door and if he accepts, then he will go to your mother himself.”

They nodded and watched as the old woman slowly opened the door and placed the pendent on the floor, before closing it again. They heard a weird growl that didn’t sound natural and then the sound of something heavy moving around. A moment later, a powerful pulse went out and all three of them staggered from the force.

The old woman opened the door fully and picked up the pendent, before handing it back to him. “It would seem that he accepted. Your mother is in for one hell of a surprise. He does know to expect a Familiar right?”

They both paled and looked wide eyed at each other, before dashing from the shop. 

After paying of course.

 

Hadrian was humming to himself as he gathered herbs from the forest. He was running low on hemlock and clover and this area had a lot of it. Original, Seedeater had been with him, but the Beast had run off to do who knows what, so he was on his own again.

He was picking some lavender when he noticed a shadow fall over him. Looking up he came face to face with a Demonic red eyed horse.

So naturally, he screamed.

 

Jack and Luka had just left the short cut, when they heard their mum scream. They ran in the direction it came from and found the Slender family fighting a Demonic horse, while Seedeater protected their mum. It wasn’t a big leap to assume that the horse was their mum’s Familiar. So, they tried to calm everyone down.

“HEY, WAIT!! THAT’S MUM’S FAMILIAR!!” Jack shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone stopped to look at them, but it was Splendor who spoke first. “Luka, why is there an octopus glaring at us on your head?”

 

So, for the next hour, Jack explained what they had been doing and why Luka had an octopus on her head. It was as he was about to explain the Demonic Horse, that Scarlett showed up with a penguin tucked under her arm. “Are you aware that there is a Demonic Friesian outside having a staring contest with Seedeater?”

They all nodded, though she was pretty sure that none of them heard her, to busy staring at the penguin. She walked over to Jack and plopped the little pest on his lap. “Here, have a Gunter.”

Jack stared at the penguin and the penguin stared right back. “Wenk.”

“Wenk?” Jack replied. 

Gunter nodded. “Wenk, Wenk.”

“Wenk, Wenk, Wenk?”

“Wenk, Wenk, Wenk, Wenk!”

Everyone stared as the clown and penguin ‘talked’ before moving back to the previous subject of the Demonic Horse. Though, every now and then, they would look over at the clown and penguin.

It was half an hour before anyone asked about the penguin.

 

Splendor watched as Jack and the penguin, Gunter, played a weird version of dominos that had them covered in red glitter. “Scarlett, were exactly did you get the penguin?”

“Oh, do you remember Dean? I think you all met him at least once while dropping reports off in my office. The Death of the Magical World; he’s tall with slightly tanned skin, deep yellow eyes, and dark messy hair?”

Splendor that about it for a moment and briefly remembered meeting someone with that exact description. “Yeah.” He said while nodding with the others.

“Well, he was trying to scare the mate of that Worlds Hadrian, but failed. I couldn’t exactly get ready of the damn thing and I remembered Hadrian mentioning something about getting Jack a ‘pet’, so I thought why not.” She finished with an amused look over her tea cup.

Splendor got a thought full look on his face, before looking over at the glitter covered beings. “How will it react when Jack comes back home covered in blood and other such things?” He wasn’t expecting her to snort.

“Don’t let his cuteness fool you, he is basically the Dark Lord of penguins. It wouldn’t surprise me if he ever tried to take on Zalgo and won.”

 

Slowly everyone turned to look at the ‘innocent’ penguin covered in glitter. Said penguin, looked right back at them, unblinking.

“Wenk.”

Yeah, they weren’t even going to try and test that. Most of them might not like Zalgo, but that would just be too cruel.


	8. Open the wound to let the posion bleed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I hadn't meant to take so long to update, but March has been the month from Hell!!!  
> First my sister lies about taking her bipolar medication, which led to her being band from sharp objects for a good while. Thankfully it was easily solved and nothing else had or has occurred.  
> Then my dad schedules every doctors appointment with in a small ass time period.  
> And last but not least, as my dad owns a pizza place, we received the most nitpicky health inspector to walk the earth and he sent my dad into the worst case of spring cleaning the world has ever seen.  
> Thankfully things have calmed down now and it should stay that way for a good while.  
> Now that I'm done rambling, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Whenever Luka watched her mother, she always felt like something wasn’t right. Like there was something that her mother was hiding from. She would ponder over it for hours and still not understand.

So, she just watched.

Luka was sure her mother knew she was watching him, but he never said anything. It was almost a month before she got anything to go on.

It was a rainy day and Luka had decided to hang out in her mother’s room while the man was giving Jack a Potions lesson.  
She was doodling in a note book when she ‘heard’ Slender and Tender ‘talking’.

_“I think Hadrian needs to talk to someone about his past. It’s not health for him to bottle it up; especially with what happened to him before he came here.”_ Tender ‘said’ softly.

Slender ‘sighed’. _“You’re right, but I don’t know how to approach this with him. I’ve tried in the past, but he either shuts down or changes the subject.”_

_“You have to remember that this is hard for him; hell, I was shocked that he even told you anything to begin with! But I’m not surprised that he doesn’t want to talk about it; even women that went through that won’t talk about it, they would rather pretend that it never happened. I’m just thankfully that he’s not running from our touch and instead seeks it out.”_

Luka didn’t need to ‘hear’ anymore for her to understand and she felt hot rage building up in her chest. Someone or someone’s had harmed her mother in an inexcusable way……… but Slender and Tender made it seem like her mother wasn’t healing.

Maybe he wasn’t.

After all, if a wound is left untreated it becomes infected. So, the only logical thing to do is open the wound and let it bleed, allowing the poison to leave bit by bit but not all at once for that would cause more harm.

A plan formed in her mind and she knew that she needed her brothers help in making it succeed. Putting away her note book, she picked up Tuna, her octopus, and made her way down to the basement to catch Jack after his lesson.

 

Laughing Jack was rather proud of his observation skills; so, he didn’t miss how his sister would watch their mother with a look of deep thought on her face or how their mother knew he was being watched, but never said anything.

So, he wasn’t shocked to see Luka and Tuna, which he still thought was a weird name for an octopus, waiting for him after his lesson. “Hey, Luka! What’s up, did you need something?”

She nodded and made a motion for him to follow. He smiled and picked up Gunter, before walking up the stairs after her.

She led him outside and towards the little garden mum and she had started not long ago. Jack put Gunter down and the little monster waddled over to an unimpressed Tuna.

Sitting down on the stone bench, he looked up at her. “This is about mum, isn’t it.” This wasn’t a question, but a statement.

She nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out the pencil and paper she always carried around, as she still didn’t want to speak. Jack watched her quickly write something down and hand it to him.

_I overheard Slender and Tender talking and what they said doesn’t paint a pretty picture._

Brow furled, Jack looked up at her. “What did they say?”

Luka shook her head and bit her lip harder, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at the ground. This caused Jack to grow even more concerned and he stood up, before gently making her look at him. “Luka.”

She let the tears fall and started to write, her hand shaking badly. Jack patiently waited for her to finish, before reading it.

He almost wished he hadn’t.

_They said that mum wasn’t dealing with what happened to him before he came here. Apparently, he told Slender what happened once, but now whenever Slender tries to bring it up, mum either shuts down or changes the subject._

_Tender said that he wasn’t surprised that mum didn’t want to talk about it and that even women who had gone through it would rather pretend that it never happened._

_Jack…… they made it sound…… I think…….. no……. I know…….. mum was raped before he came here and, as horrified as I am to admit it, I don’t believe it was only once._

_And I don’t think it was only one person._

Luka watched as a dark shadow fell over her brother’s face. She didn’t want it to be true, but everything made sense.

She felt Jack let go and watched as he walked over to tree and started attacking it. Sitting down on the bench, she spaced out. 

Luka couldn’t blame her brother for being enraged, after all, she wished she could kill who ever had touched her kind and loving mother.

A sudden weight on her lap had her looking down. Sitting there, was Tuna, who looked at her with sorrowful eyes. Luka hugged the octopus close and felt the other wrap her tentacles around her waist and gently squeezed.

Hearing a weird noise off to the right, she looked up and found Gunter beating up the tree with an axe.

Where had he gotten that?

 

Jack was beyond pissed. How could he not have noticed?! He praised himself in being observant, so how had he missed it?! His mother’s reaction to the choker should have been a big clue!

Slowly he stopped attacking the tree and placed his forehead against the bark.

He honestly shouldn’t be surprised, but it was horrifying too see how good of a mask his mother wore.

Shaking his head, he looked to his left and snorted when he saw Gunter attacking the tree with an axe and yelling his penguin version of a battle cry.

 

Everyone eventually calmed down and the two siblings talked about what they should do. They already knew that they needed to get their mother talk about it, but it was the ‘how’ that stumped them.

“Maybe we could try bonding.” Jack voiced aloud.

Luka looked at him in confusion and made a question mark on her paper.

“I once heard that bonding was a good way to get a person to open up. Maybe we could slowly get mum comfortable with the thought of talking about what happened. Speaking about it and talking about it are two different things after all. It will most likely take a lot of time and when, not ‘if’, we succeed, it’s not going to be pretty and it’s not going to be immediately fixed either. Are you prepared for that?” Jack finished with a determined look in his eyes.

Luka looked at him with just as much determination in her eyes and nodded sharply.

And so, the two siblings planned out what to do in order to heal their mother.

 

~POTIONS~

Jack was the one to pick their first bonding attempt and figured it would be easy to start with something that was already there; which was why Luka had asked if she could sit in the Potions lesson.

They weren’t surprised that their mother agreed and after an hour, Jack started their plan.

 

Looking to make sure that his potion would be ok on its own for a few minutes, Jack walked over to his mother and sister, before leaning on the table behind him. “Mum, you mentioned that I was a natural at Potions like our Grandpa. Could you tell us about him?”

His mother looked slightly taken aback but nodded with a soft smile. “His name was Severus Snape and while we weren’t related by blood, he was the closest thing to a father I had. He was a Potions Master, the youngest to ever become one, and he was the Potions Professor at Hog- I mean school. Everyone called him the ‘Dungeon Bat’ and said he was a nasty and mean man, but that wasn’t him.” His mother trailed off, before standing.

Jack watched as the older man moved over to an old wooden trunk and opened it, before pulling out a photo album. He walked back over and sat back down, flipping through the pages before stopping. “This was taken the Yule of my second year, when he asked me to join him for the holiday instead of staying at the school. I’m still not sure who took it.”

Both siblings looked at the photo and couldn’t help but smile.

Their mother looked to be about twelve and was hugging an older man with a huge smile on his face as he laughed and cried. The older man, who could only be their Grandfather, was smiling warmly at the younger and kissed him on the top of his head with tears in his eyes. They were standing by a large decorated tree with presents underneath and a lit fireplace was behind them.

Hearing a watery chuckle, they looked at their mother and found him with tears in his eyes. “That was the best Yule I had ever had; the day I became a Snape. I never asked how he had done it and to be honest, I never really cared. I had a family that wanted me and loved me and it was the greats gift I had ever received.”

Jack and Luka looked at each other, before Jack asked the question that would start the healing process. “What happened to him?”

Their mother froze and a dark smile formed on his face that gave them chills. “According to the ‘Greater Good’ he out lived his usefulness. I was seventeen when he was murdered……. all I could do was stand there and watch, numb to everything else. He was trying to protect me from the pain the ‘Greater Good’ had caused, so he hid me away in hopes that I would be safe. When they found us, he told me to run…… but I couldn’t move. They didn’t make it quick nor clean. He suffered all because of me. He looked like a fucked-up jigsaw puzzle by the time they were done. I remember screaming as I held his head in my lap, his blood soaking into my clothes and skin as they laughed.”

They held their mother has he screamed and cried over his loss. Jack had been right when he said that it wouldn’t be pretty, but Luka had been right as well.

The wound must be opened again so that the infection could be bled out and allow the wound to heal properly. This was just the start and it would get harder as they went.


	9. Once done, wrap the wound and give it time to heal

After their first attempt, they didn’t bring up their mother’s past for a few weeks, so that he could grieve properly over the loss of the only parent he ever had. Two months later, it was Luka’ turn to choose their second bonding attempt. So, after a bit of time and thought, she chose the beach.

 

~BEACH~ 

Luka smiled widely as Tuna splashed around in the water. The young lady was SO happy that she chosen the beach, as she had only ever heard about it. She loved the feel of the sand between her toes and the warm sun on her skin, though she was hesitant to go into the water.

She jumped when a warm hand landed on her shoulder, so she quickly turned around and found her mother looking at her with concerned eyes. “Luka, what’s wrong?”

Biting her bottom lip, she looked at the water and back. Understanding quickly flashed acrossed her mother’s face and he smiled warmly at her. “You don’t know how to swim; that’s all right, I’ll be more then happy to teach you. Though, someone still needs to keep an eye on your brother and Gunter.”

Luka nodded quickly and plucked Tuna out of the small whirlpool she had made in the shallow water. The octopus looked a little miffed, until Hadrian asked her to babysit the boys. Neither Luka or Hadrian were sure how the octopus managed to look like an evil villain while rubbing two of her tentacles together.

Moving on from the odd little display, Luka was gently led to the water by her mother. She could feel all the blood rushing to her face as they got closer to the waves. The worst part, in her opinion, was that they weren’t the only ones at the beach. There were other beings and Spirits, but it was some of the male ones that were making her slightly uncomfortable.

Her mother said that she had nothing to be ashamed of when Trender was helping them with their swim suits, but she still wasn’t used to the attention…. especially to her chest.

She unconsciously tugged on the skirt of her swim suit and silently thanked Trender for making it a turtlenecked one piece like her mother’s. Though, she enjoyed the fact that it was a dark purple color instead of the same dark green as her mothers.

A sudden chill around her feet had her jumping in fright. Staring down, she found her feet submerged under water. Her mother softly chuckled before tugging her further in. 

They waded further in until it reached her mid-thigh. Thankfully, the water was rather calm, there were still waves, but nothing aggressive. Her mother told her to lay down and he would hold her up as she floated. Luka nodded slowly and nervously did as she was told.

 

The swimming lesson went on for about half an hour, at which point Hadrian had to rescue Jack and Gunter from Tuna, who had decided to try and bury them in sand. 

After that, they all sat down for lunch.

Luka looked down at her lap, before taking a deep breath and pulling out her paper and pencil. She wrote a quick note and then handed it to her mother.

 

Hadrian blinked when a note came into his field of view. Looking up, he found his daughter staring down at her food. Gently taking the note, he read it.

_Who taught you how to swim?_

He smiled at the memory. “It was my older brother Bill. He had heard about my ‘first attempt’ and had taken it upon himself to teach me that following summer.”

His children looked at him in confusion before Jack asked about his ‘first attempt’. “There was a school tournament going on and unfortunately I was entered against my will, but none seem to care about that fact.” He chuckled bitterly before continuing. “The second task was to rescue something from the Merpeople and as I didn’t know any Spells to help me, a friend gave me something called Gillyweed. It gave me gills and fins, which were the only reason I was able to compete. As it turned out, the ‘something’ we were supposed to rescue were people. My hostage was Bill’ little sister Ginevra.” He said, spitting out the name like it was poison.  
The siblings looked at each other before Jack spoke again. “Mum, why was she your hostage, if you obviously hate her?”

Hadrian chuckled bitterly. “She was a Bitch with a capital ‘B’. She was a stalker and a fan-girl and believed that I was so much in love with her that she would be the next Lady Potter. She didn’t care that I was a Submissive, nor did she care that I was gay even before I gained my Creature Inheritance at fifteen. She chased off anyone that I was interested in……… I know she was the one that murder the only other person besides Slender that I ever loved.” He trailed off with tears in his eyes.

He felt Luka hug him as Jack kissed his head. “What was his name?” The young clown mutter into his hair. A soft smile formed on his face in remembrance.

“Viktor Krum.”

 

After that, the siblings plan moved quickly as their mother opened up much fast then he had in the past. They had noticed the signs of healing, but they hadn’t dared touch the biggest issue yet.

They had wanted to approach the subject gently, by making small comments and careful enquiries. But that plan was shot to hell the day they all went shopping, by an incident that caused Luka to finally speak.

 

~SHOPPING~

It was a beautiful day and the siblings were thrilled to go shopping with their mother in none other than the Monster Capital of Mexico, Santuario de Monstruos! Their mother was meeting an old friend there and was more then happy to take them with him.

“Now, when we get there, I don’t want either of you to go far. I’m well aware that you can protect yourself, Jack; but it would make me feel better if you stayed close. The Capital my literally be named Monster Sanctuary, but that only applies to humans. There are Monsters and other such beings there, that wouldn’t think twice about harming you two.”

After that, the two siblings stayed close to their mother as they arrived. While Seedeater, Eclipse, Gunter, and Tuna came with them, they still felt better when they were closer to their mother.

Though, it was pretty funny to watch the Monsters and various other beings jump out of their way when Seedeater or Eclipse growled at them. Tuna was giving off a malicious aura from Luka’ arms and Gunter was hissing from his perch on Jack’ head.

They wandered through the streets until they reached the Square where they were meeting their mothers old friend.

 

Hadrian squealed when he caught sight of La Muerte and ran over to the woman. The other squealed when she caught sight of him and they hugged each other tight. “Hadrian dear, you look amazing! How have you been!?”

The raven smiled up at her. “I’ve been wonderful! Slender has taken me on SO many dates and I’ve been helping Trender with his new line of clothes! OH, speaking of which, he wants to know if you would be willing to model his line of Dia De Los Muertos dresses? He already has a few male models but is having a hard time finding any female ones.”

La Muerte looked thoughtful before nodding in agreement. “I don’t see why not. I love his designs and he has wonderful taste when it comes to color coordination.”

Hadrian smiled warmly at her before remembering his kids. “La Muerte, you remember how I mentioned my son Laughing Jack in my last letter?” She nodded with a soft smile. “Well I brought him and my daughter Luka with me!” He smiled brightly and led her over to his stunned children.

 

Jack and Luka were stunned as their mother hug a rather tall woman; they weren’t sure, but she could easily be as tall as Slender, if not a few inches shorter. Her face was painted to look like a sugar skull with her skin being just as white and her eyes were a reddish orange that made one think of fire. She had long ebony black hair that fell in soft waves down her back and stopped just passed her thighs. On her head was a large red hat that had yellow flowers in the center with four purple feathers, two small ferns, and three lit candles. There were also lit candles around the brim with little white and yellow skulls hanging down.

Her dress was just like her hat, with lit candles on the hem of the train. All in all, she was the perfect picture of a Queen of the dead.

They jumped when their mother waved his hand in their faces and they sheepishly smiled at the older two.

 

Hadrian chuckled at his children’s sheepish looks and smiled warmly at them. “Laughing Jack, Luka, this is my dear friend La Muerte, Ruler and Queen of the Land of the Remembered. La Muerte, these are my children, Laughing Jack, who I told you about in my last letter, and the newest addition to our odd little family, Luka.”

Jack grinned and waved like mad, while Luka shyly smiled and held Tuna close. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both! Hadrian, how do you manage to get such wonderful children!?”

Hadrian laughed. “I think it’s the Potter luck. But I wouldn’t change it for the world.” La Muerte smiled knowingly.

 

After a little more small-talk, La Muerte happily agreed to join them on their little shopping spree. While they didn’t need clothes, do to Trender having a hissy fit if they wore anything not made by him, that didn’t mean they couldn’t look around or buy silly little things. 

Jack and Gunter were rather taken with the large array of possible prank supplies and sugary deliciousness. Luka and Tuna loved the hair pieces that La Muerte was showing them and as Luka’ hair was so long, now reaching just passed the small of her back, her hair was perfect for them.

Hadrian was happily watching his children having funny from his spot on Seedeater’ back. And yes, he was ignoring the glaring contest going on between the Beast and Demonic Horse, one must learn to pick and choose their battles.

As the day went on, everyone grew hungry and La Muerte told them about a lovely little restaurant that served the BEST desserts. Jack and Gunter only heard the word ‘dessert’ and they were already drooling. But Hadrian made sure to inform them that they wouldn’t get any until they eat something appropriate before.

This caused the two to pout but nodded anyway.

Hadrian was shaking his head at the two and turned to look at Luka, when panic and horror over took his mind.

Luka was gone!

“MMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!”

 

~TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE~

Luka was slowly beginning to panic. One minute she was holding her mother’s hand and the next she was lost.

Taking a deep breath and holding Tuna close, she made her way through the crowds. She had a vague idea of were she was and if she was right, all she had to do was turn left at the flower shop, then go straight and she would be back at the Square.

She walked with a fake air of confidence as to not attract to much attention. Trender said that some times the best way to go unnoticed was to act like you belong. So, even though she was terrified on the inside, she didn’t show it on the outside.

She inwardly sighed in relief when she saw the sweets shop that Jack and Gunter had tried to devour before mum caught them. Making a mental map of the area, she realized that she was almost to the Square. Once there, all she had to do was stay put until her mum found her.

Smiling widely as the Square came into sight, she was unprepared for the sudden arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened and, in her shock, she dropped Tuna. Pain blossomed in the back of her head as she was slammed into the wall. A foul stench filled her nose and she tried to get away.

“Now none of that. I just want a little fun and you just scream ‘rape me’!” A dark and raspy voice whispered into her ear.

Luka’ eyes widened as she looked at the disgusting thing before her. It looked like a Troll that got bashed in the face with a cactus. She fought to get away as his hand pinned her hands above her head and his other moved up her skirt. 

Tears weld up in her eyes and she kicked at him hard. Just as his hand touched her underwear, her choker glowed purple and the man was violently shocked. She fell to the ground as he was thrown back against the other wall.

Luka scrambled to get up and was almost out of the alley, when the man grabbed her ankle and dragged her down. “YOU LITTLE BITCH! I’LL KILL YOU THEN FUCK YOU! IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE TO ME!”

He banged her head on the ground so hard that she saw stars, but before he could do it again, Tuna launched herself at his face. This gave Luka enough time to gather her bearings and she did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed for her mum.

“MMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!”

A sudden slap to the face and her head whipping to the side. “SHUT UP!” The man screamed before wrapping his hands around her   
neck.

Black spots started to fill her vision as pain filled very thing else. Tears flowed freely down her face as she accepted her impending fate. She hopped to who ever was listening, that her mother didn’t find her after the man had defiled her body.

Just as she was about to pass out do to lack of oxygen, something wet splattered on her face. The hands were suddenly gone and she was gasping for air as a pair of arms pulled her into a hug. She could her Jack whispering into her ear, but none of it made sense to her raddled mind.

Looking up, she saw Jack staring over her shoulder with slight horror in his eyes. Hearing a thud behind her, she turned around and gasped.

Standing there, covered in blood and gore, was her mother. His eyes were glowing an acid green and his lips were pulled into a snarl, showing off sharp fangs. In his hands was a scythe and the blade seemed to be dripping a strange clear liquid that melted the ground as it landed.

At his feet, was a lump of moving flesh that was once her would be rapist. There was a wild look in her mother’s eyes and a feral aura around him. 

“You tried to hurt my little girl, you piece of shit!” Her mother snarled and slammed the blade into the lump of flesh’s back, the liquid causing the skin to hiss as it melted. Her would be rapist screamed in pain and begged for mercy, which got her mother laughing. “You want mercy when you weren’t going to show any to my baby! You pigs are all the same! As soon as the victim overpowers you, you cry and beg for mercy, when all you did was laugh when we screamed and begged for it! Well, I didn’t listen back then and I’m sure as hell not listening now!”

Luka could only describe what happened next, as her mother snapping. The blade tore the man apart and his blood and intestines painted the walls. The man screamed as her mother bled him dry and somehow, the man stayed conscious and alive through the whole thing.

The worst part was of all of this……… her mother was crying.

 

Hadrian could feel the bloodlust taking over as soon as he attacked the man that was strangling his daughter. He smiled as his blade sliced through the man’s flesh like butter while his warm blood coated the walls.

He used his magic to keep the man alive and conscious, Hadrian wanted to hear him scream!

So caught up in his bloodlust, he never noticed Luka shakily walking towards him, until her arms were around his waist. “Mum, please stop. I want to go home.”

He stopped mid-swing and looked to his right, only to find teary tri-colored eyes looking back at him. Taking a shaky breath, we dropped his scythe, his magic taking it back to his pocket dimension. Hadrian pulled her close, before moving over to his shaking son.

Jack all but jumped into his arms, as Hadrian whispered soothingly into his ear.

Hadrian pulled his magic forth and took them all home.

 

After that, Hadrian became more protective of his children and even became twitchy when one of the Slender brothers were in the same room as them.

Offender was the first and only one to receive a severe beating from the overprotective Fae, when he made a crude gesture towards Luka two days after the incident.

The only one allowed within touching distance of the three, was Tender. This was mainly do to Tender mother hening them all when they first got back and helping treat Luka.

It took a few months, and a couple of visits from Scarlett, for Hadrian to feel comfortable enough to let the others within touching distance. Though, Offender receive multiple beatings before this could happen.

While things were still tense and Luka wasn’t too keen on being far from Hadrian’ side, things were slowly getting back to normal. Which was why, almost a year after the incident, Jack and Luka brought up the one topic that had and was causing their mother pain.

 

~DINNER~

As an apology for his recent behavior, though they all said it wasn’t needed and they understood, Hadrian had decided to make dinner. Luka and Jack had heard about that and had offered to help.

 

Hadrian was humming to himself as he stirred the curry. Apparently, none of the Slender brothers had had curry before and to Hadrian, that was just unacceptable. So, he had decided to make a mild curry with beef.

When his children had offered to help, Hadrian hadn’t thought much of it and said they could help make dessert. So, when Jack cleared his throat to get his attention, Hadrian wasn’t prepared for the talk to come.

 

Jack swallowed nervously and cleared his throat. When his mum turned towards them, he summoned his courage and push forward. “Mum, were you ever raped?”

He didn’t dare look at his mother, but a gasp from the other man confirmed that his question was heard. Jack briefly looked up at his sister, but she too was staring at the table.

 

Hadrian stared at his children, not knowing what to say. He knew that one day, he would most likely have to tell them of his past; but deep down, he hoped that that day never came.

He turned back to the curry and bit his lip. Should he tell them the truth or lie? He inwardly shook off the idea of lying about it, as that just didn’t feel right, especially after what happened to Luka.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at his children. “Yes, while I wasn’t penetrated, I was still orally raped and molested when I turned fifteen. The Headmaster of the school, brought men into the ‘playroom’ to do what they wanted with me. One Spell, was all it took for me to be unable to seek help. My brothers eventually found out and tried to help me, but they were caught……… they were forced to watch as I was used like I was every night in that goddamn room. That night, they were going to rape me all the way, but before they could my brother Draco killed one of them and I watched as my brothers were murdered in front of me. I snapped and killed them all!”

He could feel the tears running down his face along with a fake smile. The memories playing over and over in his head. His brothers screaming as they were forced to watch him be used like a whore. He could still remember feeling his brothers blood land on his skin and wash away the dried cum and sweat.

Hadrian didn’t realize that he was tearing at his skin, until he heard his children telling him to stop. “Mum, stop!”

“Please mummy, you’re making yourself bleed!”

He blinked slowly at them, before crying into his son’s shoulder. Jack was rubbing his back, while whispering soothingly into his left ear. Luka was doing the same but was whispering into his right ear.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack broke it.

“Luka, why don’t you help mum get cleaned up, while I ask Tender to help me make dessert.”

“Why don’t you help mummy get cleaned up and I ask Tender for help.”

The was a pause, before Jack cleared his throat. “While I love mummy, I really don’t want to see him naked.”

Hadrian couldn’t help but giggle, as he was sure his son was a lovely shade of red. “How about you two ask Tender for help and I’ll ask Slender to help me get cleaned up?”

He didn’t have to look at his children to know that they were silently arguing with each other. After what felt like an eternity, Luka spoke up. “All right, I guess that’s fine, but we will be checking on you if you’re not out of the bathroom in half an hour.”

Nodding with a chuckle, he shakily stood and made his way to the living room. “Tender, would you mind helping the kids make dessert? I’ve already finished the curry and rice.”

The other nodded and kissed his head before leaving. Hadrian turned towards Slender and smiled innocently. “Slender, would you mind helping me get cleaned up?” He finished with a ‘come hither’ look over the shoulder as he went upstairs.

He giggled as he was swept up into the taller man’s arms just as he entered the bathroom. Sighing as Slender gave him a gentle kiss, he could honestly say, that he felt better then he had in years and it was all do to his wonderful and loving children, who worked hard to get him to open up.

And he didn’t regret it for a second. After all, he once heard someone say ‘When you can tell your story and it doesn’t make you cry, you know you have healed.’ and he knew one day that would be true for him too.


	10. Red Light Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I would have liked. This year has not been kind too me. I was making good progress, when in the middle of April my USB KO'd and unfortunately I had been doing some late night typing and hadn't save to my computer. Thankfully it was just the reader that died and my mom knew a place we could take it to get everything off! XD  
> Then some personal stuff happened, which was taken care off quickly. After that I was just having family time with my sisters and mom. Only me and my middle sister are twisted enough to play 'Joking Hazard' and it be twistedly funny, though our dads not too bad.

Two figures stood in front of a burning manor. They weren’t sure how it happened, just that it did and now they didn’t know what to do.

“Jack.”

“Yes, Splendor?”

“Do you think if we run now we might be able to hide from Tender?”

“Screw Tender, mum will find us before we even reach the next town!”

Both fell silent after this; simply reflecting on how such a normal day could go to hell. 

 

~FOURTEEN HOURS AGO~  
Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking, with Offender occasionally getting hit with something. Once everyone finished, they announced their plans for the day.

_“Slender and I were going to pick up groceries and possibly visit some markets.”_ Tender ‘said’ as he was cleaning the dishes.

“La Muerte invited me and Luka to a SPA that has recently opened on the Lost Isle in the Bermuda Triangle.” Hadrian said as Luka nodded cheerfully.

_“I need to meet with some of my models in Greece for their measurements before heading to Spain for more fabric.”_ Trender ‘said’ while going over his sketches.

“I have…… plans….. with some lovely women in France.” Offender said with a lecherous grin.

Then they all looked at Laughing Jack and Splendor, who were dueling over the last chocolate muffin. Jack seemed to be winning and was about to grab it………. when Gunter appeared and ate it whole.

Everyone watched in amusement as the two pranksters stared in horror at the chocolate covered penguin. Then, Splendor fainted and Jack lunged for the penguin, who easily got away.

Hadrian got Jack’ attention by clearing his throat. “Jack, do you and Splendor have any plans?”

Jack quit glaring at the rather smug penguin long enough to answer his mum. “No, we were just going to hang out here and maybe work on some of our pranks.”

While Tender wasn’t too sure about leaving the two ‘boys’ alone, Hadrian told him that Seedeater and Eclipse would keep an eye on them and Tuna knows how to get ahold of any of them should something happen. So, with a LOT of hesitation, the two pranksters were left alone in the manor.

 

Ever hear the old saying ‘While the cats away, the mice will play’? Well it applied to the two pranksters. Though they did have rules on who they pranked and when.

Tender was never to be pranked, as you don’t prank the hand that feeds you. The ONE time they did that, Tender pranked their food and they couldn’t eat which upset Hadrian very badly. So, yeah, Tender was a no no.

While they did prank Trender, they never pranked him during his fashion season. Trender gets too stressed for it to be funny.  
Hadrian was a BIG no no. While they could prank him, the retaliation was not worth it. Neither of them wanted to be pink and reciting love poems for a month.

While Luka could be pranked, the retaliation, once again, wasn’t worth it. She didn’t prank back like Hadrian does; she just tries to set them on fire.

And neither of them was stupid enough to try and prank Seedeater.

So, that only left Slender and Offender as the main targets.

It was as they were putting the finishing touches on an elaborate prank in Slender’ study that the front door slammed open. 

“HADRAIN, I NEED A FAVOR! AH! YOU LITTLE BASTARD, THAT HURT!”

The two looked at each other before moving down stairs. Only to find Scarlett glaring at a smug looking Nine-Tailed Fox. She saw them and glared harder. “Where’s the brat? I need him to babysit.” 

They looked at each other; silently arguing on who was going to tell her. Eventually, Splendor lost. “Everyone had plans today. We’re the only ones here.” He said meekly.

Scarlett growled before thrusting the fox into their faces. “The chibi is Kyuubi and you two will be his babysitters. Do to my brother Simon’ incompetence, I have to fix the little bastards World. He unfortunately landed in the Void and is now your problem for the next few hours.” She then handed them a mouse shaped thing with a button on the top. “That is a laser light. If he becomes a hand full, just press the button and let him chase it around until he gets tired. Though I’m warning you now; DO NOT tease Gunter with it.”

The two nodded and watched as she stormed out the door, muttering about things they couldn’t hear.

Jack looked at the chibi in Splendor’ arms before looking up at the man himself. “What do you suppose we do with him? I mean, we still have to set up the pranks in Offender’ room.” He trailed off as the chibi fox started yipping in excitement.

The looked down at him before looking at each other. “I think he wants to help.” Splendor said in amusement. Jack smirked and nodded in agreement. “Ok, you can help as long as you don’t cause to much trouble.”

Kyuubi nodded quickly and tried to get out of Splendor’ arms in his excitement.

For the next three hours, the three pranksters rigged Offender’ bedroom to high heaven and even added a few time released pranks that were set to go off in a few weeks with one set to go off in a month.

After admiring their handy work, they crashed in the living room and worked on perfecting some of their other pranks. This lasted for about five hours, before taking a food break.

Jack watched the chibi fox munch on a piece of fish before focusing on the laser light. A brief look at Splendor showed that he too was looking at it. They waited until Kyuubi had finished off his fish before Jack picked up the light and turned it on.

The effect was instant.

Kyuubi zeroed in on the little red dot and prepared to pounce on it; his little butt in the air shaking. Just as the chibi was about to pounce, Jack moved the light and Kyuubi was off.

They had him chase it all over the manor and at one point had the poor chibi dizzy from having him go in circles. This continued for a couple of hours until Kyuubi crashed onto the couch in a panting ball of fluff.

The two pranksters had a rather good time watching the chibi chase the light and were a little disappointed to see him finally crash. That was, until Gunter entered the living room from where ever he had been for the last couple of hours.

They apparently forgot Scarlett’ warning and when Gunter stopped in the middle of the room Splendor pushed the button and a little red dot appeared in front of Gunter.

His reaction wasn’t what they were expecting.

Gunter stared wide eyed at the little red dot before giving a penguin war cry, pulling a mallet out of nowhere, and proceeded to try and destroy the little red dot. The two pranksters stared in horror before quickly releasing the button. This, however, did not pacify Gunter. If anything, it upset him more.

Gunter screeched in unholy fury and proceeded to set the room on fire with a flamethrower.

Splendor grabbed Kyuubi and followed Jack outside, a screeching Gunter following them.

They jumped over Seedeater and tried to hide behind Eclipse. The Demonic Horse was already on fire, they figured Gunter couldn’t do much worse to him. But apparently, Eclipse didn’t agree with being a living shield and made a run for it with Seedeater.

Gunter ran at them, still screeching, and tossed a grenade. They screamed and ran back towards the still burning manor and ran to the basement. While it wouldn’t keep them safe for long, it would give them enough time to make a plan.

“I think we should try and knock him out. I think mum made a Dreamless Sleep Potion the other day. If I do it right, I should be able to make it airborne but it will take a few minutes.”

Splendor looked at Jack before whimpering slightly. “Do you think we have the time?”

Jack bit his lip and sighed. “I don’t know, but we need to try. I’m honestly surprised Tuna hasn’t contacted anyone yet.”

 

Unbeknownst to the three in the basement. Tuna had tried to contact Hadrian, but Gunter clipped her with a bottle and sent her sailing out the window and smashing into a tree hollow, where she was then stuck.

 

The three made their way into the Potions Lab and found the Dreamless Sleep. Jack had to fiddle with a few things but managed to make it airborne. Now, they just had to make sure it hit Gunter.

They snuck out and carefully tried to find the penguin. Unfortunately, Gunter had stopped screeching so finding him was rather hard.

Moving through the burning hallways, they carefully looked around for the penguin. As they were moving towards the kitchen, they heard a frightening sound.

“Wenk.”

Slowly turning, they stared in horror as Gunter stood there by the stairs. 

Glaring at them.

With a strange glowing pendent.

Holding a chainsaw.

All three ran from the manor and didn’t look back until they were safely behind Seedeater and Eclipse.

 

~PRESENT~  
And now, both of them watched as the manor slowly burned to the ground. Gunter was on the roof, no one was sure how he got there, and was waving what appeared to be a set of panties from Offender’ newly formed collection. The penguin was also dressed as a Viking and was yelling a rather impressive penguin war cry.

The two pranksters weren’t sure how they were going to explain this to everyone, even though it technically was Scarlett’ fault for giving them the laser light in the first place, but it was going to be hard to explain how they were unable to stop a short and to a point, rather weak penguin.

As they stared in horror and resigned knowledge that they were most likely going to die, everyone arrived home. The two only realized this when Tender and Trender fainted with a squeak.

They slowly turned around, heads bent, to face everyone. No one spoke, just staring at the two boys and three animals, until Offender started laughing. He, however, wasn’t laughing long when Luka kicked him in the nuts.

Now, with Offender whimpering on the ground with the two passed out beings, Hadrian spoke up. “Jack, Splendor, what happened?”

The two looked at each other briefly before starting from the beginning. By the end of their tale, both boys were in tears with Jack having snot running down his face.

“WE’RE SORRY!” They finished together before launching themselves at Hadrian. The older man sighed and hugged them close. 

“It’s ok, I can fix it. Calm down before you two make yourselves sick.”

After a few minutes, the two calmed down and Hadrian got to work…….. or well he tried too. Gunter, somehow, had acquired a box of grenades and was throwing them at Hadrian when he got to close.

“Luka, could you be a dear and get him down.” The raven asked her.

Luka, who had just gotten Tuna unstuck, give him a rather wicked smile before looking at Tuna, who was rubbing her tentacles together. Taking aim and making sure that Gunter was focused on her mum, Luka drew back and threw Tuna with all her strength.

Tuna sailed through the air and just before she hit the insane penguin, she spread her tentacles and screeched at him. Gunter turned and got a face full of Tuna and the two rolled off the roof, where Slender caught them with his tentacles. Once on the ground, the two continued their fight; both screeching at each other.

Hadrian rolled his eyes and got to work on fixing the manor. It took about an hour and Hadrian was exhausted by the end, but everything was fixed. Slender scooped Hadrian up and went up stairs to put him to bed. Luka dragged Offender up the stairs, by his feet, and tossed him into his room. Once Tender and Trender were placed in their rooms, Slender and Luka met Jack and Splendor in the living room.

Both males were sitting on the couch staring at their feet.

_“I feel like I should give you two a lecture, but I feel like you’ve punished yourselves enough. Now, it’s been a long night and I think everyone needs some sleep. I’m sure we’ll talk more in the morning.”_ Slender ‘said’ with a sigh before heading up stairs.

Luka looked at the two boys plus two animals, as Eclipse wasn’t able to enter the manor, and softly smiled. Walking over, she grabbed their hands and pulled them up stair, animals following.

She gently pushed the door open and led the two over to the bed before pushing them onto it. This woke Hadrian and he stared at them in confusion. “I thought that Splendor should sleep in here tonight.”

Nodding, he patted the bed. “Come on then.”

The boys took the left side, Luka took the right, Hadrian was in between them, Kyuubi was curled up between the boys, and Seedeater was on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Jack was a little to nervous to fall asleep, Splendor having the same problem. Turning around to face his mum, he cuddled closer. “Hey mummy, can you sing me to sleep please?”

Hadrian softly smiled and nodded, pulling him close.

_“London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down._  
London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady.”  
“London Bridge is broken down, broken down, broken down.  
London Bridge is broken down, my fair lady.” 

_“Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay._  
Build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady.”  
“Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away.  
Wood and clay will wash away, my fair lady.” 

Once again, Jack fell asleep before he could hear the rest of the song.


	11. Moving

The morning after, what was dubbed ‘The Red-Light Incident’ or in Luka’ case ‘The Proof of Gunter’ Insanity’, everything was rather calm. No one mentioned it and it was like it never happened, up until Scarlett came by to pick up Kyuubi.

“I told them not to tease Gunter with it! There’s even a little sticker on the damn light that says the same thing!”

And sure enough, there was. But once again, it was never mentioned after that.

Years passed and everything was rather normal and peaceful, until Hadrian asked Slender a question at breakfast one morning.

“Hey Slender, how would you feel about taking the kids, plus animals, and moving to New York? I don’t mean the city, just the State in general.”

 

Hadrian wasn’t sure why everyone was staring at him, but he felt like it had to do with his innocent question. It had been on his mind for a while now. Him and Slender were basically married, they just didn’t have a ceremony or anything……. yet, but Slender Manor wasn’t that big and at some point, though they would try and deny it, Luka and Jack needed their own rooms.

He loved living with the Slender brothers, but he always envisioned having a large family with a tone of kids and the Slender Manor just wasn’t big enough for that. So, when he had been having lunch with Grace awhile back, she mentioned that New York had a lot of land and gorgeous forests plus there was a little Monster village slowly forming over there.

When he mentioned that he’d been thinking about finding a rather large manor for him and Slender to move into with the kids, she got a thought full look on her face.

“While I was in the area visiting a friend, she said that there was an old abandoned mansion from around the time New York was colonized. I took a look at it and it’s still in amazing condition! When I asked a Spirit that had been living in the area about it, he said that the original owner was apparently into Blood Magic and had Warded the mansion to Hell and back! I took a look at the Wards outside, I was blown away at how powerful and intricate they are! I think that is the place for you, especial for those kids of yours and the ones to come.”

After that, Hadrian went to see it for himself and fell in love! It took a little work to get in but once inside it was amazing! So many rooms and bathrooms plus studies and a HUGE library, a stunning garden out back. But the best part was the amazing Potions Lab in the basement, it even had a huge stock room full of ingredients THAT WERE STILL FRESH!

So yeah, he wanted the mansion.

He was brought back to the present by Tender dropping a plate and breaking it. Hadrian got up and easily fixed it before placing it in the sink. “Tender, are you ok? I honestly don’t think I’ve seen you break a plate in…….. well ever.”

When he didn’t receive a reply, he looked at the taller and found him crying, which was a little weird. 

_“Why do you wish to leave? Have we done something wrong?”_ Tender asked weakly.

Hadrian stared wide eyed at him and started sputtering. “Why would you think that?! I love you all…… well I tolerate Offender, but I’ve loved living with you all. It’s just, that I’ve always wanted a huge family with a ton of kids and the manors just not big enough for that. I didn’t realize it would upset you that much.” He then pulled Tender into a hug and rubbed his back.

 

Trender felt sad at the thought of Hadrian and the kids leaving. Hadrian was the perfect model and Luka had a great eye for fashion. Jack was great at helping him calm down when the stress got to him and the thought of them all leaving hurt. But if that’s what Hadrian wanted, then he wouldn’t argue.

_“Were you planning on building a home or did you have one in mind?”_ He asked calmly without really ‘looking’ at the raven.

“Grace told me of a magnificent manor that’s hidden deep within a forest; I believe they named it Harriman State Park or are going to. The manor has beautiful Blood Wards and amazing Disillusion Wards around the surrounding forest, plus powerful Wards that trap those within the Wards that aren’t keyed to them! And OH, the Potions Lab!” Hadrian trailed off with a little drool appearing in the corner of his mouth.

Trender ‘looked’ at the raven then. If the manor he wanted, was where he thought it was…..

_“Hadrian, would you be against ALL of us moving there? Most of my current business is in America, with a lot of fashion going on in New York City. Offender would have a …… better selection of bed partners. Splendor would love to have the chance to play with children visiting the park. And Tender wouldn’t care as long as he gets to take care of everyone still.”_

Trender was hoping Hadrian would agree. He was honestly being selfish at the moment and was just using his brothers as an excuse.

He kept his ‘gaze’ on Hadrian and felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest as the raven looked at Slender and then back at him. Crossing his fingers under the table, it felt like an eternity before he got his answer.

Hadrian gave him a blinding smile. “Let’s go!” Then he squealed as Tender spun him around the kitchen.

 

The move over to the manor wasn’t hard nor did it take long. The difficult part was assigning rooms.

Luka and Trender were more than happy to room next to each other and Tender took the room closest to the kitchen. Offender was asked, read: ordered, to take one of the rooms towards the back of the manor, as NO ONE wanted to hear what ever when on in the pervert’s room.

Splendor took one of the rooms that over looked the gardens and had a lovely balcony. Hadrian wasn’t surprised that the bubbly being wanted one of the brighter and more colorful rooms in the manor, he honestly found it childish in a cute way.

The problem was that Slender wanted to FINALLY share a room with Hadrian after god knows how many years of Jack than Luka, with occasionally Splendor, Tender, or Trender, tossing him out of the room.

Slender ‘stared’ Jack down as the clown glared at him. Why the hell did the little monster have to be so damn protective? He and Hadrian were all but married for gods sake! He was horny as hell and he wasn’t about to be separated from the raven again. 

In the beginning, he had bowed to the overprotective clown and had stuck to dates with Hadrian. But as the years passed, they wanted to move to a more intimate level. They had been alone in the manor and were in Hadrian’ room gently kissing. It slowly got heated and clothing was removed not long after.

He had been teasing the raven and was about to insert a finger into that lovely, quivering rosebud, when the door was thrown open and he was tackled off the bed by Seedeater.

Being cockblocked was not fun and the little shits had been smug over it for a good month, while Hadrian blushed every time the raven looked at them. 

_“I have put up with your overprotectiveness, for long enough. I will be rooming with Hadrian!”_ Slender all but shouted at the younger.

“Like hell I’ll let that happen! You can stay in your own room on the other side of the damn manor!” Jack yelled as he poked Slender in the chest.

By now, everyone was watching the two and bets were being placed on who would punch who first. Luka, Trender, and Splendor though it would be Jack. Offender, Seedeater, and Tuna thought it would be Slender. Tender was thankfully out and Hadrian was giving Eclipse a bath with Gunter ‘helping’ him out in the gardens.

Jack and Slender were glaring at each other and everyone could swear that they could see sparks shooting from their eyes.  
Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you saw it, Hadrian showed up just as Jack was losing his patience.

“What in the world is going on? I could hear you two from the garden.”

Everyone quickly scattered as Hadrian didn’t look pleased and they wanted to be NO where near that. The only one that stayed was Luka, but she felt like she needed to.

Slender ‘looked’ at Hadrian than pointed at the clown. _“I wish to finally share a room with you again and he’s been arguing with me about it!”_ He felt rather childish as he realized that he was all but whining and quickly stopped pointing and crossed his arms. It now looked like he was pouting as he tried to act his age.

 

Jack’ face slowly turned red, whether it was from anger or embarrassment was unclear.

 

Hadrian shook his head at Slender before moving towards his son. “Jack, what’s wrong?” He asked softly and was surprised when Jack pulled him close. 

The younger buried his face in Hadrian’ shoulder, while the older rubbed his back. Hadrian looked at Slender, who nodded and left. He led Jack into his room and sat on the bed. Jack refused to let go, so Hadrian pulled the child onto his lap. “Jack, what’s wrong, love?”

After a few minutes of silence, Hadrian felt his son start shaking as his shoulder became wet. He started rocking back and forth, humming ‘London Bridge’ in hopes that it would calm Jack down. 

And it did.

Jack was now softly hiccupping as he cuddled to Hadrian’ side. “They’re always forgotten.”

Hadrian blinked as his brain processed what he just heard and when it did, he frowned. “I don’t understand, sweetheart. Who’s always forgotten?” He asked as he pulled Jack closer.

“The kids. I’ve seen it happen a lot. The mother or father find someone else and the kids are forgotten for the new ones or they’re just tossed out to fend for themselves. I’ve watched them die before and have even tried to make them smile one last time.” 

Hadrian couldn’t comprehend what his son was saying or to be correct, he didn’t WANT to believe it. But he knew it happened. Then it dawned on him…

“Jack, are you afraid I’d do that to you and your sister?” He asked softly. His only answer was Jack curling closer and sobbing again. Hadrian sometimes forgot that his little clown was still basically a child and went through the same things he had, even if indirectly.

He was the first person to care and love him. The first to praise and comfort him when he had nightmares. The first to see him as he was; without the mask.

A scared and lonely child.

Hadrian understood how Jack was feeling at these very moment, after all, he went though it himself after he had been adopted. He had clung to his dad like a life line and got incredible possessive when his dad started dating. Rationally, he knew that his dad loved him and would never abandon him, but fears are never rational.

He gently pulled Jack’ face up and touched their foreheads. “Laughing Jack Potter, you are my son and you and your sister will ALWAYS be my first priority. I would kill to protect you two and I would pull the moon from the sky if it would get you to smile. I love you and you too, Luka.” Hadrian said as he looked towards his daughter, who had been standing by the door.

Luka looked at him with tears in her eyes and he waved her over. He pulled them close and leaned on the headboard, before he started to sing.

_“London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down_  
London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady.”  
“London Bridge is broken down, broken down, broken down.  
London Bridge is broken down, my fair lady.” 

_“Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay._  
Build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady.”  
“Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away.  
Wood and clay will wash away, my fair lady.” 

_“Build it up with bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar._  
Build it up with bricks and mortar, my fair lady.”  
“Bricks and mortar will not stay, will not stay, will not stay.  
Bricks and mortar will not stay, my fair lady.” 

_“Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel._  
Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady.”  
“Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow.  
Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady.” 

_“Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold._  
Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady.”  
“Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away.  
Silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady.” 

_“Set a man to watch all night, watch all night, watch all night._  
Set a man to watch all night, my fair lady.”  
“Suppose the man should fall asleep, fall asleep, fall asleep.  
Suppose the man should fall asleep, my fair lady.” 

_“Give him a pipe to smoke all night, smoke all night, smoke all night.  
Give him a pipe to smoke all night, my fair lady.”_

As he finished, he looked down and saw that Luka was asleep and Jack was smiling sleepily. “Finally heard the whole song.” Jack slurred as he joined his sister. Hadrian couldn’t help but chuckle at how stubborn his son was.

He smiled fondly and ran his fingers through their hair. Looking up when someone softly knocked on his door, he found Slender standing there. “I won’t toss them to the side just because you’re horny. My children come first.”

Slender nodded. _“I know and that’s one of the reasons I love you. While they may never see me as ‘dad’ you’re their mum and I won’t take that away from them or you. It’s just been frustrating and Offender keeps poking at my lack of love life, while he parades his many conquests in my face. I’d be fine if I could just get a quickie at the very least or even a hand job.”_ He whined.

Hadrian had to stop himself from laughing. “Stop, you’re going to make me wake them!” He whispered, though his voice was laced with amusement. “And tell Offender that fucking his own hand doesn’t count as getting lucky.”

Slender’ shoulders started shaking and it was the only signing that he was laughing. Hadrian smiled at him as he left and curled up with his kids and Seedeater, who Slender had let in the room.

He was happy and at peace for the time being. As sleep claimed him, he couldn’t help but wonder when their family would grow again.

 

~PARK BORDER~  
Sitting on a tree stomp was a little girl with long brown hair in a pink night gown. She looked no older then twelve and appeared to be talking to a ratty teddy bear that had blood on it. As the clouds moved passed the moon, the light shown down on her, revealing the little girl to have blood running down her face.

She looked up at the moon and pulled her teddy close with tears in her eyes. “I’m lonely Mr. D.” She whispered into its fur. A snapping branch had her turning around. There, leaning on a tree was a woman with black and white hair with pretty silver eyes. 

“If you’re lonely, then walk into the forest until your good and lost and your new family will find you, ok?”

The little girl looked at the woman, with eerily familiar green eyes and nodded before running off with a smile on her face.

 

Scarlett watched her run off and smirked. There were too many boys in that house; Luka needed another girl, even if it was in the form of a little sister. Plus, Hadrian will love her and it gives Scarlett a reason to get rid of her most recent….. guest.

Fucking teddy bears!


	12. New Member(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.  
> My Grandfather lost his fight with cancer the last week of June and I needed time for that.  
> I had everything done about the last week of July, but I haven't had the time to go through and fix thing or to post until recently.

It was a lovely night for a walk through the forest and Seedeater was enjoying it immensely. Contrary to what others thought, he wasn’t a pet and earned his bloodthirsty reputation. Sure, he loved cuddling with Hadrian, the little raven was HIS human after all and he didn’t mind his human’s chosen Pack, he really liked the female, she knew the right way to scratch him. He liked the one that smelt like food too, that one normally gave him cookies if he looked ‘cute’ enough. The one with the glasses wasn’t too bad either, though he’d like him more if the other didn’t try to dress him up.

But anyway, he had to make sure that other Creatures knew that this was his territory and if they didn’t listen then………..

 

If anyone was watching the dog like Creature at the moment, they most likely would have pissed themselves at the bloodthirsty grin on its face.

 

Seedeater had just finished marking a tree when he heard something running through the forest. He hadn’t gone hunting recently and he was getting hungry, so he figured he’d go find out what it was. After all, he didn’t want to seem like he was getting spoiled by his human and losing his touch.

He silently made his way through the tall grass and hid in the bushes, listening to his prey get closer. Just as his prey came into sight, so did that stupid excuse for a monster. The Rake was a good chew toy but after a while it got boring though he did have fun tearing the thing apart and burying it.

Shaking his head, Seedeater focused back on his ‘prey’ and growled in fury. His ‘prey’ was a little girl in a pink nightgown and she looked terrified out of her mind. His human had a soft spot for children and after a while Seedeater started to gain one as well. Though he normally only interacted with Creature children and the like, but once in a while a human child would find him and would stay for a while. So, Seedeater waited until The Rake was just with in a hairs distance of the child and pounced.

The thing shrieked and flailed around but couldn’t escape his teeth or claws. You would thing by now that The Rake would stay away from him and his human, but the little bastard just popped back up like a cockroach and had even gotten into the manor.  
His human had not been happy to find the thing whispering into the sweet-smelling male’s ear in the middle of the night. 

Seedeater had taken great pleasure in tour- ‘playing’ with the stupid piece of shit while his human comforted the sweet-smelling male.

After a few minutes, Seedeater was pleased with his work and looked towards the child. She was on the ground with tears in her eyes, blood running down her face, and tightly hugging a teddy bear. He could smell something off with her, but as she was still a terrified child he moved cautiously. Lowering himself to the ground, he belly crawled towards her and put on his ‘I’m cute and innocent, love me’ face.

She tensed up slightly but thankfully didn’t run from him, he didn’t want to have to catch her. When he was a few inches from her, he stopped and lowered his head onto his paws and waited. The child seemed hesitant but eventually raised her hand towards him. He patiently waited for her and when her hand was in front of his face he gently licked it.

This seemed to calm her down a little bit and she moved closer. “Hi Mr. Doggie. Do you think you can help me find my new family? A pretty lady with gray eyes said that I would find them in the woods and I got lost like she said, but then that….. thing found me and chased me!” The child sniffled as she pointed towards the twitching mass of flesh on the ground.

Seedeater tilted his head in thought. Gray eyes sounded like Scarlett and it wouldn’t surprise him if it had been her that told the child to find them, so that meant that the little girl was like them in some way, it would explain her scent.

He slowly stood up and offered his back to the child and thankfully she seemed to understand as she quickly got on. Her hold on his fur was slightly painful but he’d had worse. Once she was settled on his back, he took off into a light jog through the forest. He sped up a little on occasion and even jumped around a little, gaining him giggles from the child who would happily cheer for more.

After half an hour, they saw the manor and Seedeater sniffed around for his human. His scent was strongest behind the manor and Seedeater could also smell roses and perfume, which meant only one thing.

The Pervert!

Seedeater sped up and once they were in the garden he had the child get off his back. He spotted The Pervert holding out a rose towards his human and silently prowled forward. The Pervert hadn’t noticed him slowly getting closer, but his human had. Once he was close enough, Seedeater bit The Pervert’s ass.

The Pervert screamed in pain and moved just into to miss Seedeater’ second attempt, though that didn’t deter the dog like Creature. He chased The Pervert around the garden and he eventually got away, but only after Seedeater bit him three more times.

Feeling incredibly smug, Seedeater pranced back over to his human. “Seed, did you have a good walk? I know that everything has been rather stressful for you, what with this insane little family of ours, but I feel like I’ve been neglecting you.” His human trialed off sadly.

Seedeater snorted. “You are MY human and if I want your attention then I will simply take it.” He gruffly stated. While he didn’t do it often, Seedeater did speak, mainly to his human but he did do it.

His human chuckled and scratched his ear in the right spot. Seedeater did a weird purring growl and had to fight the urge to thump his foot. Eventually he did remember his main reason for finding his human. He gently pulled away and walked back to where he had left the child.

She was still standing there with her teddy bear and Seedeater gently herded the child towards his human. The child seemed to curl into his side as they got closer, but his human simply smiled and kneeled to her level. Seedeater turned so that the child was facing towards his human and gently licked her cheek.

 

Hadrian smiled at the display and couldn’t help but wonder who the child was. He saw blood running down her face, but something told him that it was normal. “Hello little one, I’m Hadrian. Might I know your name and the name of your teddy?”

The child blushed and pulled her teddy close. “My name is Sally, and this is Mr. D! The lady with the gray eyes said that I’d find a family in the forest, but then the monster showed up and chased me! Then I ran through the trees and Mr. Doggie rescued me! I asked if he could help me find my new family and he brought me here!” She finished with excitement lacing her voice.

Hadrian smiled softly at her. “Well Sally, how would you like to join my family? We are a bunch of crazy people and can drive each other nuts, but we love each other very much. Plus, Luka and Tuna are the only girls in the family and I think Luka would love to have a little sister.”

He didn’t even have time to brace himself before Sally flung herself at him. Hadrian smiled and hugged her close before standing and making his way to the house. He knew the perfect room for her, but for tonight she would stay with him and Slender.

Silently making his way through the halls he gently opened the door and let Seedeater in first. Slender hadn’t been too thrilled at first to have Seedeater in their room, but he soon realized that the dog like Creature didn’t stay in the room every night, just about once a week or so.

Seedeater curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed while Hadrian moved to the left side closest to the window. He laid Sally down and hung up his robe to reveal the fact that he was wearing one of Slender’ pajama tops with a pair of silk black boy shorts.  
Hadrian walked back to the bed and slid Sally into the middle before pulling the covers over them both. He smiled when she curled up next to him and his nose was filled with the scent of strawberries and something sweet. The strawberry was most likely shampoo that she used a lot while she was alive, the sweet scent was most likely her own unique scent.

He gently pulled her close and fell asleep.

 

Slender normally woke up to ‘see’ Hadrian’ beautiful face and it was a wonderful way to start the day. However, this morning his view was blocked by a mass of curly brown hair.

Now, Slender willingly admits that he’s not a morning person and needs coffee to fully function, so it took him a few minutes to realize that no one in their little family had brown hair. He slowly leaned over and ‘looked’ at the owner of said hair, unfortunately Hadrian’ hair was blocking his view.

By now, he was hovering over the two, so it was no surprise that the little girl screamed.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!”

 

Hadrian woke to the sound of screaming and instantly pulled Sally to his chest before looking for the danger. It took him a moment to realize that Slender was hovering over them and that was most likely what had frightened the child; after all she had been asleep by the time he had gotten to the room last night.

He shot Slender a hard glare before comforting the upset child. After a few minutes, she did calm down but refused to go anywhere near Slender much to Hadrian’ amusement.

After putting on one of his favorite green, short skirt, sundresses he picked Sally up and headed for the kitchen. Tender was already in the middle of making breakfast and seemed to be moving to a song only he could hear. Hadrian chuckled and set Sally down at the table. “Tender, make extra for our new family member.”

The reaction was instant.

Tender world around and ‘stared’ at Sally for a few moments before jumping and squealing which brought Trender and Splendor running. _“She’s adorable, Hadrian! Where ever did you find her!?”_ Tender asked as he cuddled the child.

Hadrian chuckled at the other and smiled warmly at the other two in the doorway. “Seedeater found her last night while he was on his walk. From what I understand, Scarlett told her to come and find us so she’ll most likely be paying us a visit some time today. Tender, I think the bacons burning.”

The taller being quickly let go of Sally and rushed back to the stove. Trender moved forward and examined her for a moment before nodding. _“She’d make a wonderful model for the Lolita collection the Japanese have been requesting. Luka’ already agreed to model the older collection but it was the children’s collection that I was having trouble with.”_

Hadrian nodded thoughtfully while Sally giggled at the face’s Splendor was making. “I don’t have a problem with that as long as Sally doesn’t mind, and she has a family member with her at all times.”

Trender nodded and Hadrian could already see the gears in the other’s head turning. Chuckling, Hadrian rescued Sally from Splendor’ wiggling fingers and put her in front of a plate full of bacon and eggs.

A few minutes later, Luka and Jack wondered in with Slender.

 

When Luka and Jack woke up that morning to the sound of girly screaming, they didn’t even blink, thinking it was Tender beating Offender again for trying to steal cookies for breakfast.

Luka took care of Tuna and Jack chased Gunter around his room with a wet rag to clean off the dried pudding. After words, they met up in the hallway and made their way to the kitchen, Tuna on Luka’ head and Gunter following them while playing with a baby rattle for some reason.

They found Slender standing off to the side of the kitchen doorway and looked at each other before shrugging and going in. Both blinked when they saw a little brown-haired girl sitting at the table next to their mum. They must have made some sort of noise as their mum looked up at them and smiled.

“Luka, Jack, I’d like you to meet your new little sister, Sally. Sally, I’d like you to meet your new older siblings. The young lady is your new older sister Luka and the young man is your new older brother Laughing Jack, but you can just call him Jack.”

Big brown eyes looked at them and they did the only thing that their minds would let them.

“CUTE!!”

 

The cuddle session that ensued was hilarious and Sally didn’t seem to mind one bit. After breakfast was eaten and the mess cleaned up, they all moved to the living room where they talked for a bit until Scarlett showed up.

“YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING WASTE OF FLUFF! I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU AND USE YOU FOR A RUG!”

Everyone looked up as Scarlett sent something flying and it went straight through the wall. After a few moments, something came back trough the hole. Standing there, was a teddy bear about the size of a toddler.

It tilted its head and waved before hiding behind the couch. Scarlett stormed in and quickly fixed the wall before grabbing the teddy around the neck. “Listen hear you little pest and listen good. I’m only keeping you alive because the paperwork involved with getting rid of you just isn’t worth it, but I’ll be damned if I let you stay in the Void. So, you’re going to play nice or I’m going to rethink my view on that paperwork.”

The bear nodded and went limp. Scarlett growled and dropped it on the couch before looking at them. “This little bastard is known as SCP-1048 and do to a mix-up, it landed in the Void when it’s World was reset. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but my brothers hid it from me for too long and now it’s complicated. I can’t send it back to its World as that’s been reset and I can’t send it to another SCP World as that would lead to more problems and a LOT of paperwork. I don’t want the little pest in the Void, so I brought it here to be Sally’ new friend. I placed a special Seal on it that stops it from leaving her side unless absolutely necessary, just think of it as a teddy bear version of Gunter, just more predictable.”

Everyone blinked and then looked at said penguin, who was glaring at a spot on the wall before stabbing it and clapping.

Scarlett snorted before continuing. “I would highly suggest that you do not let it leave on its own as it has a bad habit of coping itself out of anything it can get its paws on. One such case was the use of an unborn fetus it stole.”

They all looked at the bear and it just looked back at them. Suddenly the air was filled with cold fury and the girls cuddled closer to Jack as their mum rose from his seat.

 

Magic pooled in the raven’s hands and a scythe formed as he moved forward with Seedeater following his steps. His eyes were cold, and his face was blank as he raised the scythe to the bear’s neck. “Listen well for I will only say this once, little one. Should you ever harm another innocence again I will know, and you will suffer. Scarlett has placed you with us which puts you under my authority and should you harm another innocent, not even Death will protect you from me. Do you understand?”

The bear nodded quickly and looked like it had paled, if that was even possible. Hadrian smiled and gently picked it up before handing it to Sally. The little girl’s face lit up as she gently set Mr. D down on the couch and took the other bear.

 

The two stared at each other before Sally squealed and squeezed the poor bear. She looked up at Scarlett and asked if the bear had a name, but Scarlett shook her head. “No, it doesn’t. It’s just always been called SCP-1048 and I would highly suggest that you never call it that. It’s bad enough that I brought it here at all. I don’t like it when the SCP Worlds and these ones mix. They never end well, and it gives me a headache, though thankfully its only happened three times and that’s more than enough.”

Everyone looked at her before Hadrian spoke up. “Was it really that bad?”

She looked him in the eye with a blank face. “Let’s put it this way. What Dumblefuck and Tom did, looks like a fucking cake walk compared to what the SCP Foundation and these dum-dums did, and it never lasted more then three years once they got started.”

Everyone paled in shock, having some knowledge of what Hadrian went through and the thought that there had been something far worse wasn’t pleasant.

After Scarlett explained how the Charm on the newly dubbed Mr. Cake worked, she left stating that she had left her brothers alone for too long. Tender soon went back to the kitchen to make lunch, while everyone but Luka and Jack went back to what they had been doing.

 

Sally was seated on the couch watching her new mommy talk to her new brother and sister. “I need to do something real fast, could you watch your sister?” Sally watched them nod to their mommy and he smiled before leaving the room.

She watched her new siblings whisper to each other before looking at her. Luka smiled warmly and sat down a crossed from her. “As mum said before, I’m Luka and this is Jack. As your our little sister now, how about we play a game to get to know each other better.”

Sally tilted her head and looked at the two of them. “What kind of game?”

This time Jack answered. “It’s a game called ‘fifty questions’. You can ask both or one of us a question and we’ll answer it the best we can, then we ask you a question and you answer the best you can, but if we ask you something you don’t want to answer just say so and it will be your turn, but we’ll also do the same. Said good?”

She nodded. “Who goes first?”

They both smiled at her. “Why don’t you go first.” Luka told her.

Sally nodded and wrinkled her nose in thought. “What’s your favorite color?”

Luka giggled at the innocent question and Jack chuckled. “Well, mines emerald green as it reminds me of mummy’s eyes and it makes me feel safe. What’s yours Luka?” She hummed and tilted her head while her eyes gained a faraway look.

“My favorite color is dark blue. It’s the same color as the cloak mum gave me the day I was rescued, though I don’t mind dark pink.” Luka said happily.

Sally giggled and hugged Mr. Cake. “My favorite color is pink! Now it’s your turn, right?” They both nodded, and Jack looked at Luka. She smiled warmly at him and looked back at Sally.

“Hm……. What’s your favorite food? Mines mum’s amazing potato casserole and I know Jack’ is mum’s delicious German chocolate fudge cake! He all but got into a fist fight with Splendor over the last piece a few weeks ago.” Luka laughed while Jack blushed and refused to look at them. Sally giggled and tried to stop it by covering her mouth with her hands. She saw Jack look at her and she squealed when he started tickling.

“NO, STOP!” She screamed as he tickled her sides before attacking her feet. “SISSY, HELP!” Sally pleaded as tears ran down her face. Luka stopped laughing long enough to tackle Jack to the floor before pulling his shirt up. “BLOW ON HIS BELLY! HE’S NOT TICKLISH BUT THAT GETS HIM EVERYTIME!”

Sally giggled and did as she was told. Jack started shrieking and struggling to get away, but Luka had a good hold on him.

 

This was how Hadrian found his children half an hour later. Luka was breathing heavily, while Jack was on the floor without his shirt and Sally was on top of him cuddling Mr. Cake. “Do I want to know?”

Sally giggled and proceeded to inform him that they were playing a game and then Jack started tickling her before Luka tackled him and told her to blow on his tummy. Hadrian sighed fondly and looked around for Jack’ shirt, which had somehow landed on the ceiling light.

He managed to get it down and pull it back over his son’s head, though Jack wasn’t much help as he was snoring up a storm. Hadrian smiled and gently led Sally out of the room and upstairs. “Mommy, where are we going?”

Hadrian smiled but didn’t look at her. “You’ll see.” He said secretively, earning him a pout from the little girl. Chuckling, he led her a little further down the hall and stopped in front of the door next to Splendor’ room. “Close your eyes.”

Sally pouted at him but did as she was told, while turning Mr. Cake in her arms so he was looking over her shoulder. Hadrian chuckled and opened the door to reveal the room.

He led her in and stopped her in the middle of the room. “You can open your eyes now.”

 

Sally listened to her mommy and when she opened her eyes she gasped. She was standing in a pink room that was princess themed with teddy bears sitting on the big bed. Also sitting on the bed was a pretty pink princess dress with sparkles and lace.

She blinked when something was placed on her and she reached up to feel what it was. Pulling off, Sally found herself looking at a tiara with pink diamonds. “I want you to be careful with that. I found it years ago in Spain while I was exploring old Ruins. I’m not sure why it was there or how it had managed to stay in such good condition.”

Sally nodded quickly before hugging her mommy tightly. She was so happy that she was now a part of this family.


	13. Sally

Sally was wandering around the manor when she heard giggling. Turning around the corner, she found her brother and Splendor giggling over a bag. She moved forward and peeked in, only to find undies. “Bubby, why do you have undies? I don’t think mommy would like that.”

The two looked at her and Splendor started laughing. “They’re not ours, Sally, they’re Offender’. He’s collection has been getting out of hand, so Splendor and I decided to prank him. Mummy doesn’t mind, he actually tells us to do it sometimes.”

Sally stared at them for a moment, before laughing madly. “Can I play too?! Mr. Cake is good at sneaking around and I can go through walls, but mommy says I can’t do that with bedrooms or bathrooms because it’s rude.”

Jack smiled madly while Splendor nodded. “Sure! You can float to, right?” She nodded happily. “That’s perfect! We’ve been trying to pull a certain prank for awhile now, but we were having trouble setting it up.” Jack said with an evil look.

They then proceeded to explain what they needed her to do and she couldn’t help but giggle madly.

 

For the next hour, the three of them plotted and planned before acting. Mr. Cake was made the lookout, Splendor was responsible for the supplies, and Jack was instructing Sally on what to do.

By the time they were done, Tender was shouting that dinner was ready. They made their way down after dropping Mr. Cake off at Sally’ room. Hadrian didn’t like toys at the table, so he told Sally that Mr. Cake was to stay in her room during breakfast and dinner, lunch wasn’t that big of an issue as most of the time not everyone was home.

They walked in and sat in their usual seats. Dinner was peaceful as Offender had stated earlier in the morning that he wouldn’t be back until later the next day.

 

Sally happily ate her chicken, mash potatoes, and carrots while listening to everyone talk. She could remember her old family and how empty it felt. No one talked during dinner or really talked to each other at all. Family dinners were rare to the point that she could count how many times they happened on one hand. Normally, she had to make food herself as her ‘parents’ were never home.

She jumped when someone touched her shoulder and looked up to find her mommy watching her in concern. “Sally are you ok?” She nodded quickly before smiling at him. “Yeah, I’m ok! It’s just that I can’t remember the last time I had a true family dinner or anything that I didn’t have to make myself! This is really delicious Mr. Tender!”

Mr. Tender chuckled at her. _“There’s no need to call me Mr., Sally. You can just call me Tender or Uncle Tender as your Hadrian’ child and thank you for the compliment. Though your mommy helped me, and he was the one to make the dessert.”_

Sally smiled before turning back to her mommy. “Thank you, mommy!” Her mommy blushed but smiled at her. She thought that her mommy looked pretty when he blushed, but her train of thought was cut off by a slice of apple pie begin placed in front of her.

She blinked at it before taking a small bite. The last time she had pie, her mother had made it and it had made her so sick that she had to go to the hospital. She woke up alone and the nice Doctor had said that her mother had made a pie with poisons berries and that’s why she had gotten so sick.

She later overheard her mother telling her father that it was a pity she had survived.

So even if her mommy had made the pie, her past experience with the last one was still fresh in her mind. As soon as the pie touched her tongue, she sighed happily and took a bigger bite. In the blink of an eye, her slice was gone, and she asked if she could have more.

 

“Sure, you can! Mummy makes the best pies, so he always makes more then one for desert. If we let him, Jack would eat nothing but mummy’s desserts!” Luka said with a smirk aimed at a blushing Jack.

“It’s not my fault they’re so good! Through I think mum’s chocolate-raspberry pie is the best, especially with his homemade whip cream!” Jack moaned as drool slid down his chin and Splendor wasn’t much better.

Sally giggled happily and squirmed in her seat. “I love mommy’s pie, but I have to try them all to see which one I love the most! Sissy, do you have a favorite?” She asked with her eyes shining in excitement.

Luka nodded and finished what she had in her mouth before speaking, mummy raised her with manners after all. “My favorite is mummy’s orange meringue pie. I was helping him make a lemon meringue pie, but I got oranges instead of lemons as I was still new to everything. He just smiled and made orange meringue pie instead. I think Splendor’ favorite is mixed berry, isn’t it?”

Splendor nodded with a big smile. “I like it with strawberries, blue berries, raspberries, and some peach thrown in. All topped with whip cream! I normally say that his cherry pie is my favorite, but Offender makes it sound dirty, so we can’t have it unless he’s not here, which isn’t as often as I would like.” He whined while pouting, before perking up. “Hey Trender, what’s your favorite?”

Said being ‘looked’ up at them and adjusted his glasses. _“I quite favor his apple-pear-ginger pie with a nice cup of tea. Tender, do you have a favorite?”_

The other man tilted his head thoughtfully and nodded. _“I love his salted caramel apple pie, especial when he adds white chocolate to the crust! Slender, what’s yours?”_

Slender ‘looked’ at them with his fork hanging from his mouth. He stayed silent for a few moments before pulling his fork out. _“I love his dark chocolate and pumpkin pie with a hint of coffee bean.”_

After that, the rest of the pie was eaten, and the dishes were cleaned. The adults went off to do their own thing while Luka, Jack, and Sally were herded off to bed. Luka and Jack wandered off to their rooms, while Hadrian led Sally back to hers.

 

Sally was happily holding her mommy’s hand as they walked to her room. Her mommy had said that he would read her a story and stay with her until she fell asleep. Luka and Jack had said that mommy would sing to her as well if she asked, but she wasn’t sure if she should.

It wasn’t that she thought her mommy wouldn’t do it, it was just that she wasn’t sure if she wanted to take that step yet. The only good memory she had of her mother was of her singing. It never happened often, but when it did she cherished it.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to cut that last tie she had with her old life. 

A gently pat on the head had her looking up to see her mommy smiling at her. “Are you ok, Sally?”

She nodded quickly before opening her door. Sitting on her bed where she left him, was Mr. Cake and next to him was Mr. D. Mommy said that since Mr. D was so important to her, she should keep him in her room so that he didn’t get lost or damaged.

Sally honestly didn’t mind as she now had Mr. Cake to play with and he was good at tag. She ran to her bed and picked up the pretty pink night gown Trender made for her and quickly changed. Once down, she got into bed and cuddled up with Mr. Cake and Mr. D while her mommy grabbed a book.

Mommy smiled at her and got comfortable on the bed before reading Winnie the Pooh. She really did love that book, along with books about brave princesses. It wasn’t long before she was falling asleep.

 

The next morning, the manor was shaken by the sound of Offender shrieking like a little girl about man eating slugs eating his crotch, while Jack, Splendor, and Sally laughed.


	14. World War Living Room!

Tuna was in a rather good mood……. Up until Luka left her at the house. Alone. With the black and white menace.

So, Tuna was now glaring out the window as Luka walked off with her family to see Trender’ fashion show. Which was FIVE HOURS LONG!

Luka had said to keep an eye on the menace along with that weird bear. Unfortunately, Seedeater was off on a mission for Scarlett and that meant she was watching the two by herself as Eclipse never came inside, even when in his smaller form.

Doing the closest thing to a sigh she could, Tuna wandered into the kitchen to get her feel better snack. Delicious seafood cakes!  
Luka had accidental made the seafood cakes when she was trying to make sushi. She had made it right, just made the mistake of putting it all in a bag which Tender that was trash. He understood his mistake too late and had already crumbled the bag up by the time Luka came back.

She had been understandable upset, but the damage was done. It hadn’t been a waste though, as Luka had given it to Tuna and the seafood cake became her favorite food.

Tuna was actually drooling as she got closer to the kitchen. She wandered over to the fridge and closed her eyes as she pulled the door open. Slowly, she opened her eyes, tears shining in the corners, as she looked open the empty shelf…..

Wait….

Empty….

Empty shelf…..

No seafood cakes……

Empty….. Shelf……

EMPTY SHELF!?

Tuna slammed the door shut and stormed out of the kitchen, hell bent on finding the thief. She searched ever room in the manor and even looked outside for clues. It was as she was passing the living room again that she saw Mr. Cake pointing at something. She followed his paw and saw the menace sitting in a corner and facing the wall.

Horror slowly consumed her soul as she saw him slowly turn around. When they made eye contact, the menace stuffed the last of HER SEAFOOD CAKES IN HIS MOUTH!

Tuna narrowed her eyes and refused to let her tears fall. If the menace wants a fight, she’s going to give him a FUCKING WAR!

 

Mr. Cake watched on in fascination. He had been feeling a little bored without Sally around, so watching these two kill each other should be fun. But he should probable make sure they don’t cause too much damage; he might get blamed for it as well.

 

Eclipse, seeing what was about to happen, set up a video camera and walked away to enjoy the sun shine. Plus, if he wasn’t there, then he can’t be blamed for the damage.

 

Tuna and Gunter divided the living room while Mr. Cake sat on the mantle waiting for the show to begin. Gunter made the first move and fired paint balloons at Tuna but hit the couch. Tuna returned fire with ink bombs that hit the walls and coffee table.  
As Tuna was reloading, Gunter took the chance to charge the octopus with a sword. Hearing the penguin’s war cry, Tuna dodged him and sped off to the other side of the room. She took cover under the love seat, making sure to avoid the middle.

Gunter spotted her and quietly pulled a gun out of nowhere. Taking aim, he pulled the trigger and the machinegun went wild. Once the love seat was nothing but a wood frame and a few springs, Gunter dropped it and waddled over. He kicked what was left of a cushion out of the way and watched for any sighs of movement. After a few minutes, Gunter smiled cheerful and did a little wiggle dance.

While he was shaking his little butt, Tuna came out of nowhere and smashed him over the head with a bottle. 

Gunter froze with his flippers still in the air, before slowly turning around. Black met brown and Tuna punched Gunter in the face. The penguin flew into the wall, where his beak got stuck.

Tuna smirked and pulled the penguin from the wall, before flinging him into the coffee table.

 

Mr. Cake watched as Tuna and Gunter beat the crap out of each other and couldn’t help but wonder what the others had been thinking by leave them unsupervised. He had only known them for a few hours and could tell that it never should have been thought of.

 

~MEANWHILE~

Luka was happily sitting next to her mum with Sally on her lap, watching the models show off her Uncle’s designs. She remembered helping him with some of them and had been over the moon when he offered to take her as an Apprentice.

When she told her mum, he had been happy for her and they even celebrated. When her Uncle had asked if she wanted to model for the Japanese show they had been making designs for, she had been shocked and then tackled the man in her excitement.

The show wasn’t until January and it was only August, so neither of them was worried about having to rush through getting everything ready. And while Luka was enjoying the show, she couldn’t help but wonder if they should have left Tuna and Gunter alone.

“Hey mum? Do you think it was ok to leave Tuna and Gunter unsupervised?”

Her mum looked at her and sighed. “I know what you’re thinking. But at some point, those two are going to have to get along or at least tolerate each other. I don’t expect them to suddenly love each other; for all I care, they could avoid each other for the rest of their lives. But when we leave them alone, they need to be able to behave and not kill each other. I know that the chances of the house being damaged when we get home is high, but I don’t expect miracles. We’ll only be here for another two hours, so hopefully they haven’t done too much damage.” Her mum added with a sigh.

Luka nodded. Her mum had a point and if the house was severely damaged, she’d have a stern talk with Tuna. She had noticed her mum had been a little stressed out lately, and she didn’t want Tuna and Gunter’ fighting to add to that.

Nudging Jack with her elbow to get his attention, she whispered in his ear. “When we get home, you need to have a stern talk with Gunter about behaving or at least tolerating Tuna. I’m going to do the same with Tuna, but we need to keep them from destroying the house. I’m sure that you noticed that mum has been stressed out lately and I don’t want them adding to it.”

Jack nodded with a sigh. “I can try and talk to Gunter. He doesn’t really listen, but if I mention that mums been stressed recently, he might behave. If it works, then maybe we can find out what has mum stressed out.”

Luka nodded and wasn’t surprised when Sally asked to help. Now, all they had to do was hope that Tuna and Gunter weren’t causing too much trouble.

 

~BACK AT THE MANOR~

The living room no longer looked like, well, a living room. The walls were stained with ink, paint, glitter, spam, bullet holes, beak holes, sword marks, and scorch marks. The furniture was nonexistent, and the once stunning chandelier was only a few pieces of metal. The only thing that was still in one piece was the fireplace, and that was mainly do to Mr. Cake. And while the poor bear had truly had every intention of making sure the two didn’t cause too much damage, things had just escaladed to quickly for him to intervene.

Tuna was covered in bruises, cuts, burns, and was missing three tentacles. Gunter wasn’t much better as he too was covered in bruises, cuts, burns, and his left flipper was most likely broken.

They were both bloody and in quite a bit of pain, but neither of them would back down.

Gunter wielded a stick of dynamite, while Tuna had a taser.

They started to circle each other; preparing to attack. As Gunter moved to light the dynamite and Tuna readied her taser, the front doors opened.

Both froze in their movements, and slowly turned to look at the doors. Wide black and brown eyes watched as the family came in, and as soon as Hadrian saw them, he fainted in shock.

 

Neither Jack nor Luka were happy. They knew that Tuna and Gunter would fight, but this was just completely uncalled for.

After their mum had fainted, Slender had taken him and an upset Sally upstairs to rest, while everyone else dealt with the trouble makers. Splendor took Mr. Cake off the mantel, and once realizing the poor bear was in shock, took him upstairs to Sally. Tender was herded to the kitchen, where he proceeded to bake in hopes of calming down. Trender stormed off to find Eclipse, who had been told to watch them and if things got out of hand, he was to alert Hadrian through their mental link.

Offender hadn’t returned home with them as he had stayed to flirt with the models. Which left Luka and Jack alone with the two trouble makers.

The siblings looked at each other and sighed. They’d clean and treat them first before tearing into them. They carefully picked them up and took them to the bathroom. Luka filled the tub half way with lukewarm water, while Jack got the first-aid kit.

After looking the two over, Luka picked Gunter up and put him in the tub. She carefully cleaned him up, making sure not to move his left flipper much and gently cleaning the areas missing feathers. While she was cleaning his face, she noticed that his beak was cracked. “Jack, do you have any of the paste mum made for you left?”

“You mean the one he made when I cracked my nose two-months-ago?”

Luka nodded as she handed Gunter over. “He’s cracked his beak near the tip. It’s not as bad as what you did to your nose, but if the crack gets bigger the tip of his beak could fall off.”

Jack looked at Gunter’ beak and angled it to see if there were any more. Thankfully there weren’t, but the one he has will make it hard to eat for a few days.

While Jack was taking care of Gunter, Luka put Tuna in the tub and checked the missing tentacles. They were clean cut and since they were cut so high up, it will take about a month or two for them to regrow. Other then the missing tentacles, Tuna looked fine.

Once both penguin and octopus were cleaned and treated, Luka led her brother to her room.

Gunter and Tuna were placed on the bed, while Luka and Jack glared at them. After a few minutes, Jack started speaking, realizing that Luka was still highly pissed at the two.

“We were gone for five hours and not only have you destroyed the living room, but you almost killed each other! This manor is big enough for the two of you to avoid each other! HELL! It’s so big you could go weeks without seeing each other! What the hell were you two thinking?!” Jack all but shouted at them.

Tuna started waving her tentacles, while Gunter shouted and waved his right flipper. As the two shared their stories, the siblings grew pissed. Finally, Luka held up her hand, silencing them, and gazed that them in cold fury.

“You caused mummy unneeded stress over seafood cakes? The seafood cakes that I could easily have made more of once I got home?” Luka asked; her eyes locked with Tuna’.

The octopus waved her tentacles around and glared at Luka, who was having none of it and snapped. “I DON’T CARE IF IT WAS THE LAST ONE! Tuna, I trusted you to keep an eye on them, not start a fucking war! Do you not understand how childish this is?! You destroyed the living room, injured not only yourself but Gunter as well, and caused my mum more stress that he doesn’t need, over a FUCKING SEAFOOD CAKE! I could understand the ink, paint, glitter, and the spam! But you two didn’t stop at that, you escalated it! Do you two not realized how stupid this is?!”

Tuna and Gunter looked down sadly. At the time, it hadn’t seemed so stupid but now they see it. They looked at each other and made a silent truce. Both looked up at the siblings, tears in their eyes, and apologized.

“Wenk wenk?” Gunter asked Jack sadly.

Jack sighed and rub the bridge of his nose. “Mum’s been stressed recently, and we don’t know why. We had hoped that you two hadn’t caused too much damage, so it wouldn’t add any more stress to him, but you see how that turned out.”

Both animals looked down again.

“Wenk wenk wenk?”

Jack smiled softly and gently patted Gunter’ head. “If you two can behave, then yes, you two can help.”

Both nodded quickly and looked to Luka, who sighed but nodded in agreement before smirking. “But first, you two are cleaning the living room.”


	15. Stress?

Tuna and Gunter spent all night cleaning the living room, and even went as far as to paint the walls a nice light ocean blue. By the time morning rolled around, the living room looked normal, just empty. But they didn’t go to bed until Hadrian came down stairs. After all, they need to apologize for stressing out the one person that helped them feel alive and needed again.

 

Before Gunter came to live in this nut house, he had only had three things on his mind; ‘caring’ for the Ice King, World Domination, and breaking bottles. While he would never say he ‘loved’ the Ice King, he did care for the weirdo a good deal. So, when everything suddenly ended, and he was left all alone in a black wasteland, he hoped his weirdo was alive.

He walked past the crater that was once the Candy Kingdom, passed the chard remains of Finn and Jack’ treehouse, and to the what was once the Ice Kingdom. He never looked around at the cracked and blackened ground, solely focused on where his home once stood. His heart broke when he laid eyes on all that remained of his best friend; blackened bones and a destroyed crown.

Gunter spent his time, blank faced, digging a grave for his friend to finally rest. After the grave was dug and his best friend was put to rest, he wandered around burying those he found. Time was no longer something that Gunter thought about, in fact, he didn’t think at all; he was just numb.

He was numb when he suddenly showed up in a strange building with people only to be taken away. He was numb when he was handed over to a weirdo clown and only pretended to be happy. He was numb, and nothing made it better, but honestly, he didn’t want to be better. Getting better meant he had to remember, had to remember burying his best friend, had to remember that he would never see his weirdo again, had to remember that it was his fault.

He didn’t want to remember.

But then one day, he heard crying and followed the sound. Wandering outside, Gunter found Hadrian crying under a tree and surrounded by pictures. At first, he wanted to walk away, but then he remembered seeing the Ice King do the same thing days before everything ended. So, Gunter wandered over and gently touched the raven’s arm.

Hadrian jumped in surprise and quickly rubbed his eyes before looking down at him with a fake smile. “Hi Gunter! Is there something you need?”

Gunter looked into the raven’s eyes and saw the pain and sadness that lurked there. They were the same eyes he saw every time he saw his reflection. For the longest time, Gunter felt numb and alone, but looking at Hadrian he realized he wasn’t.

So, he sat down next to the raven and pulled a locket out of nowhere. Opening it up, he showed Hadrian the only thing he had left of his best friend. The raven looked at the picture of Gunter and the Ice King and smiled sadly. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

And so, Gunter remembered. And once the tears of pain, sadness, and grief passed he cried in happiness as he felt lighter and happier. Hadrian helped him see it wasn’t his felt, that he couldn’t have stopped what was to happen, and that his best friend wouldn’t want him to suffer but to live.

After that day, Gunter all but worshiped the ground Hadrian walked on. If the raven was upset, Gunter went to war; if the raven was remembering his loved ones, Gunter gave him cuddles; and if the raven was happier than a rainbow, then so was Gunter.

So, when the penguin was told that Hadrian was stressed, he tried to remember where he left his barbwire covered baseball bat.

 

Tuna wasn’t as close to Hadrian as Gunter was. She hadn’t gone through the pain and loss that the penguin had or any emotional distress at all. But when she first started living with Luka, she felt a little inadequate.

The first time Luka had had a nightmare, Tuna had no idea what to do and she felt like a terrible Familiar. And as the days went by, she didn’t feel any better.

One night, Tuna decided that she should just leave, then maybe Luka would find a Familiar that could actually help her. As she made her way through the darkened forest, she spotted Hadrian and Eclipse. Hadrian was sitting on Eclipse’ back and when they moved into the moonlight, Tuna could see that the raven was covered in mud and bruises. She was wide eyed in shock and couldn’t move; just stood there and stared.

How had Hadrian gotten all those bruises?! Wasn’t Eclipse protecting him?!

Apparently, Tuna had made some sort of noise as both Hadrian and Eclipse looked her way. She tensed up when Hadrian smiled at her and moved to get off of Eclipse. Unfortunately, he mis stepped and landed on his butt. Eclipse made a distressed noise and nuzzled the raven’s face. Hadrian simple laughed and petted his nose. “It’s fine and I’m fine. This wasn’t the first time I fell, remember? I fell off your back when you jump over that old wooden fence near the lake.”

Eclipse nodded and gave the horse version of a chuckle. Hadrian stood up and brushed himself off before coming towards her. “What are you doing out here so late at night Tuna? I was sure you’d be asleep with Luka.”

Tuna looked into Hadrian’ emerald green eyes and felt shame flood her as she saw the concern with in them. It made her feel even worse and she suddenly felt torn. Was she doing the right thing by leaving Luka?

She was so caught up in her grief and shame that she jumped when Hadrian started speaking. “You know….. Eclipse wasn’t and still isn’t the perfect Familiar, and I wouldn’t want him to be. Being a Familiar doesn’t mean that you need to be perfect at everything, and somethings will just take practice. That what we’re doing out here. I’ve never ridden a horse before and Eclipse has never had a rider. I’ve fallen off his back so many times tonight that I’ll be feeling it for days!” He broke off with a chuckle before continuing. “What I’m trying to say is, trial and error is everything. We tried to put a saddle on Eclipse, but it burst into flames, so that’s out. And I’m to short to get on him unaided, so he’s started kneeling for me. I know it’s not the same thing for you and Luka, but trial and error is the same in anything.” Hadrian trailed off with a smile.

Tuna looked at him for the longest time, before nodding. She knew that he was right and she felt so stupid for thinking that she had to leave. So, with one last look at Hadrian, she went back home.

After all, everything was trial and error.

And for weeks, that’s what she did. She found that Luka turned into a pyromaniac when faced with a pervert, that she hated peanuts but other nuts were fine, that she didn’t like to be overly girly, and she liked to be held after a nightmare.

The last she learned two months after she tried to leave. It was a bad stormy night and the wind was howling. Tuna was in her tank asleep when Luka’ sudden screaming woke her up. She quickly got out of her tank and rushed to Luka’ side.

The young girl was panting and jumping every time the thunder roared. Tuna watched on as Luka curled into a ball and started rocking. Tuna wasn’t sure what to do! Should she go and get Hadrian or the clown?! Or should she try and comfort her?!

The decision was taken from her when Luka screamed again and pulled the shocked octopus into a tight hug. So, Tuna let instinct take over and wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. After that, Tuna started sleeping in the bed with Luka when the weather got bad or she had a stressful day.

And it was all thanks to Hadrian and Eclipse that she no longer felt inadequate. So she tried to help them like they helped her. If Hadrian was stressed out, she wanted to help him like she helped Luka.

 

When Tender wandered into the kitchen to make breakfast, he didn’t even ‘look’ twice at the paint covered and haggard looking penguin and octopus. He simple gave them both toast and started on breakfast.

 

Not long after Tender started making breakfast the others started filtering in, but Hadrian had yet to show. And he still hadn’t shown by the time Tender announced that breakfast was ready. Which caused Luka and Jack to worry and politely leave the table to go looking for him with Gunter and Tuna not far behind.

It wasn’t hard to find him as they spotted Seedeater and Eclipse laying under one of the trees in the garden. The siblings recognized the tree as the only one with a swing and made their way out back. Gunter ran, more like waddled quickly, over to Hadrian with Tuna not far behind.

When the siblings got closer, they saw Gunter cuddled up on their mum’s lap with Tuna leaning into the raven’s side. It would have made a nice picture, if it weren’t for the tear tracks on their mum’s face.

Luka picked Tuna up will Jack picked up their mum so he could sit the raven on his lap before Luka sat down next to them. “Mummy, what’s wrong?” Luka asked quietly. Hadrian just chuckled dryly and gave her a shaky smile. “It’s nothing, sweetheart. Mummy’s just a little upset, I’ll be fine.” Luka just frowned in response.

Jack made his mum look at him and gave him a stern look. “Mum, don’t lie to us. You’ve been stressed for weeks and it’s not good for you. Please, we want to help, just talk to us!” He all but pleaded with the raven.

Hadrian bit his lip as Jack and Luka looked at him with eyes full of concern. He blushed and looked down at his lap, but found Gunter staring at him too. Licking his lips, he took a calming breath. “I don’t think Slender loves me anymore.” He whispered.

The siblings looked at him in shock but Luka recovered first. “Mum, why do you think that? Has he said or done something?” Hadrian shook his head and blushed harder. “It’s what he hasn’t done. We’ve been together for so many years and have had so many wonderful dates, that I felt ready to take the next step. After our last date in Egypt, I…… started to try and seduce him. But nothing! No matter what I did, he did nothing! HELL! I even went to bed naked one night and used him as the bed…… but he did nothing. I’d accept him ignoring my attempts if he wanted to marry me first, but he hasn’t even hinted at asking me! I don’t know what to do.” He whimpered before bursting into tears.The siblings looked at each other and frowned. 

They were going to have a LONG talk with that Being and they might even have Tender help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter warning for those that are weak of heart: Sally is a very scary little girl and Mr. Cake has no control of that!

**Author's Note:**

> Scarlett is my OC and pops up in all of my stories at some point. If you want more info on her just ask in the comments! :)


End file.
